Birthday Wishes
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Birthdays are special—especially when you're five. What special wishes does Teddy Cullen hope come true this year? And why do his wishes involve a certain dark-haired lady from the park?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Bella~**_

"Hi!"

I looked up from my book, my eyes meeting the wide, excited green ones of my little friend.

I smiled at the sweet face gazing at me. "Hi yourself, Teddy!" Absently, I pushed my reading glasses up as I glanced around, frowning. "Where's your nanny?"

He grinned and pointed at the ice cream cart, where a tall man wearing a baseball cap was watching us closely. "My dad's here today! He's getting me a cone."

"I see. What kind?"

He grinned and almost squirmed in delight. "One of both. Chocolate and vanilla."

I grinned back. "Aren't you lucky?"

He nodded. "It's my birthday."

"Well, happy birthday, Teddy! How old are you?"

He cocked his head to the side, holding up his hand with all his fingers extended. "Five."

"Wow, that's a big one."

"That's what my dad says. He says five is special, so today I get five birthday wishes." He sat down beside me and leaned close, his voice a whisper. "I _like_ wishes."

"Is the cone one of your wishes?"

He nodded. "And coming to the park with my dad. He's not at work today."

"I see. That makes you very happy, doesn't it?"

"I like it when my dad's home. It's the best."

I had to smile. Teddy talked about his dad a lot.

"I bet."

"Is that a new book?"

I nodded, impressed at how observant this child was. "It is. I read a lot."

"I know. You always have a book. Your niece isn't here today?"

"No. She's at home with her mom and dad."

"You come here anyway. I've seen you every day."

I smiled. What a remarkable little boy. "It's a nice park and I like to read. Besides, then I get to see you, too."

His smile was wide. "Yeah. That's good. My dad reads to me. I'm still learning."

"Teddy, don't bother the nice lady too much. Here's your cone."

We both looked up at Teddy's father, standing there and holding out the double scoop cone to Teddy who took it with a grin. Then he reached for the vanilla one his dad was holding in his other hand and turned to me, thrusting it forward. "This is for you."

I frowned and looked at his father, who shrugged and smiled. "It's his birthday. One of his wishes was to buy the reading lady a cone." His voice was serious. "I can't say no to a birthday wish."

I chuckled and took the cone from Teddy, leaning in as I did to kiss his chubby cheek. "Well then, I can't either. Thank you for including me in your birthday wishes, Teddy."

He grinned widely. "I got a birthday kiss, Dad! I didn't even hafta use a wish!"

His dad laughed and sat down, extending his hand. "Hi. I'm Edward. I see my son has already made himself very comfortable beside you. I hope we're not disturbing…"

I smiled as I shook his hand, his large palm easily encompassing mine. "Not at all. I'm Bella."

His return smile was warm. "Bella."

I ducked my head, licking my cone as I wondered why my name sounded so nice when he said it.

"So you came to the park, got an ice cream cone, and now have three wishes left, Teddy. Do you know what you want?" I asked him.

He frowned around the ice cream he was busy eating. "I only have two. I wished to get you ice cream too."

Edward leaned forward, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping Teddy's face with a smile. "Easy there, kiddo. You don't have to inhale it. The swings will still be waiting when you're done."

I smiled as I watched them. Who carried handkerchiefs anymore? It seemed like such an old-fashioned, gentlemanly thing to do. Edward had pulled his hat off, and he was leaning over Teddy as he cleaned up the ice cream on his face. Their hair was the exact same shade of copper, gleaming in the sunlight, in riotous waves all over their heads. When he glanced up, I saw they also shared the same green eye color, although Edward's eyes lacked the mischievous sparkle his son's contained. His were kind, but tired, and I had the strangest desire to make them look more like Teddy's happy ones.

"I don't think you wanting to give me an ice cream cone should count against your wishes, Teddy. How about I give you back a wish? Then you'd still have three left. If that's okay with your dad, of course."

He looked at his dad. "Can I, Dad? Please? 'Cause my other wish is a big one and I was saving two of them for it! Please?"

Edward chuckled. "You still haven't told me this big wish, kiddo."

Teddy shook his head. "It's a secret one, Dad. I can't tell you."

"But how will I make it come true?"

Teddy leaned back, grinning. "You already are."

Edward frowned and glanced up at me, shrugging in confusion. "Well, if Bella's giving you back a wish, I guess you can keep the other two for your secret one, Teddy."

He grinned and went back to licking his cone happily. "I won't get it today, though."

I glanced down at Teddy. "Are you saving it for something?"

He nodded seriously. "It's my biggest wish."

"I see."

He jumped up, handing his cone to his dad. "I'm going to play now, Dad. You can have my cone."

Edward laughed. "Thanks, bud."

He looked at me pleadingly. "You won't go, right, Bella? You'll watch me?"

"I'll watch."

"K!" He scampered off happily, going straight for the swings.

We were quiet for a minute. "He's wonderful," I murmured.

Edward glanced at me, nodding as he finished off Teddy's cone. "He's a great kid. Sorry if he's intruding or bothering you."

"He isn't. He played with my niece the day I brought her here, and he's come and spoken to me every day since. I look forward to seeing him."

He leaned back, smiling. "He's talked about the reading lady every night the last while. He was really hoping you'd be here today. Kate, his nanny, says his favorite part of the day is talking to you."

I blushed at his words. I loved chatting with Teddy. He was cute and funny and very smart for someone so young. He always had lots of questions, and he seemed to really listen when I answered them. It was the bright spot in my lonely afternoons as well. I'd only discovered the park a couple weeks ago, even though I had been living here for almost six weeks. Now, I came here every day after work to read and enjoy the fresh air before I went back to the tiny, stuffy little apartment I lived in. Teddy made me feel less…isolated. "He's my favorite part as well."

He glanced at me quizzically before turning his attention back to the swings. "We've been coming to the park for years, and I haven't seen you here before," he said conversationally. "Did you recently move to the area?"

I swallowed. "Yes."

"You have family close by? Teddy mentioned a niece?"

"They live in a small town about three hours away. My sister came for a quick visit—just for the day. But she, ah, had to go home, of course."

He nodded, but didn't pry any further. We were both quiet for a moment as I ate my cone and watched Teddy on the swings.

"He loves the park," I observed.

"He always has. Our house has a nice backyard he plays in, but he likes to be with other children." He turned and grinned at me. "He can hardly wait to start school and be a 'big boy every day,' he tells me." His face became almost sad. "He's in such a hurry to grow up."

"My niece, Laura, is the same. She's a couple months younger than Teddy. They played together the day I brought her here."

Edward smiled at me. "You're close with her?"

I smiled back. "I was. I miss her, but I hope to see her again soon." I paused. "Um, you have a little…"

"What?"

"Ice cream. On your face." I pointed to his cheek.

He wiped his hand across his face, missing the ice cream completely. When he raised his eyebrows at me in a silent question, I grinned and shook my head. Without thinking, I lifted my hand. He leaned in toward me, and I gently wiped the ice cream away, holding out my finger to show him. "Got it."

His hand covered mine, and before I could react, his lips opened and he pulled my finger into his mouth, the tongue swirling on my skin, gathering up the sweet, melted goo. His eyes remained locked on mine as he pulled back. "Thanks," he said with a smile, his voice slightly husky. "Too good to waste."

I nodded dumbly, suddenly aware of how close he was and how I was reacting to him. My entire body was humming, wanting to be closer. The desire to feel those soft lips and tongue on other parts of my body was intense.

I blinked as he pulled away, looking over as Teddy suddenly shouted.

"Excuse me." He stood up and hurried over to Teddy, as I sat staring after him.

_What was that?_

*()*

I lifted my book up, pretending to read, but my eyes kept drifting over to Edward and Teddy. I could hear their laughter as they played, going from the swings to the slide and then onto the monkey bars. I giggled softly watching Edward hold his long legs up as he followed Teddy , swinging from bar to bar, his feet still dragging at times, as he played follow the leader with his son. The resemblance between them was so strong—even their laughter sounded similar, the only difference being Edward's was deeper and longer. They both laughed with their whole bodies, their faces crinkling up with mirth, shoulders shaking and hands wrapped around their stomachs when they got going. Eventually they moved to the sandbox, and I marvelled at Edward's gift of play with his son. He was as much into the castles and imaginary kingdoms as Teddy was. They were wonderful to watch, and as I stole glances, I felt a sense of sadness creep up on me. I blinked rapidly and knew it was time to go. I looked over again at the two brightly covered heads bent over together and sighed. I stood up to leave and noticed Edward's hat still sitting on the bench. I didn't want to interrupt them, so I quietly went over and placed the hat on the edge of the sandbox and turned to walk away. I had only made it a few steps when I heard my name being called out.

Turning, I saw Teddy barrelling toward me, Edward hot on his heels. "Bella, where are you going?" Teddy demanded.

I smiled down at him, his little face dirty with sand and sweat, his green eyes so serious as he stared at me. "I have to go home, Teddy."

"Why?"

"Teddy, that's none of our business," Edward reprimanded him gently. "Remember your manners."

"But Daddy…if Bella goes, I won't get my third wish!"

I glanced at Edward, who was looking at his son confused. I knelt in front of Teddy. "What's your wish, Teddy?"

He bit his lip as he drew in a deep breath. "It's an important one."

"Okay."

Edward knelt beside me. "Tell us."

_Us._ Just the sound of that tiny word from him made me shiver.

"You're gonna make spaghetti for supper, Daddy, right? Your spaghetti?" He paused. "Is that a wish?"

Edward ruffled his hair and grinned. "Nope. That's a freebie, little man. So you can use a wish and save the two you want for your special one. Okay?"

Teddy looked at me, his eyes pleading. "I want Bella to have supper with us."

I swallowed and looked at Edward, unsure how to answer. His green eyes met mine briefly before smiling at Teddy.

"Go back to the sandbox, okay, Teddy? I'll be right there. I'll give Bella all the information about supper."

Teddy clapped his hands and ran back to the sandbox. Both Edward and I stood up.

"Um, Edward…"

He held up his hand. "Hear me out, Bella. I know what you're thinking. You don't know me or my son—or anything about us. I can understand you being nervous about agreeing to come to my house alone for dinner. If I could ease those nerves, would you come? For Teddy?" He paused. "It obviously means a lot to him. This is the second of his wishes he's used that involves you."

"Okay," I whispered.

"My name's Edward Cullen. I'm thirty-three years old, and I live with my son two blocks from here. Both of my parents are alive, and I have a sister Rose, who is way too bossy, a pain in in my ass, and I adore her. I'm an architect, which I love, but I travel a lot, which I hate, because I miss my son." He pulled out a card and handed it to me. "You can call this number, and they'll verify who I am if you want. Ask for Heidi."

I took the card silently.

He turned and looked around. He pointed to a picnic table. "That's Mrs. Cope and her husband. They live next door and have known Teddy since we moved there four years ago." His finger moved. "That's Victoria and her son James; Teddy plays with him often. That couple over there are Irina and Garrett, they don't have any kids, but come to the park every weekend." He paused, drawing in a breath. "You can ask any of them about me, and they'll tell you whatever you need to know to feel comfortable enough to join us for dinner."

There was one question I had to ask. "Teddy's mother? Is she, um, I mean…" My voice trailed off.

Edward shook his head. "She passed away when Teddy was a baby—he doesn't even remember her."

"I'm sorry," was my automatic response.

A shadow crossed his face. "It was a years ago, Bella, and we were already getting divorced. I'm the only parent Teddy has."

"Oh. Are you sure you're okay with this? You don't know me, either."

He nodded. "Teddy adores you. He doesn't latch on to many people—ever. He wants you to come for supper, and I'm good with that." He hesitated again. "Because even though my son said it was his wish…I'd like that as well." He reached out and grasped my hand tightly. "Very much, Bella."

I looked down to where our hands were joined. His hand felt so right wrapped around mine, comforting and safe. I was surprised how badly I wanted to have dinner with Teddy…and if I was being truthful, with Edward as well. I met his steady gaze, finding nothing but honest emotion looking at me.

I nodded. "I'd like that—on one condition."

"Name it."

"I get to bring dessert."

A wide grin split his face. "No objections to that."

"What is Teddy's favorite cake?"

His grin got wider. "Cake? We love cake!"

I waited.

"Teddy's pretty simple. He loves chocolate and vanilla—equally the same. That's why he had a scoop of each this morning—he can never choose. So either will make him very happy."

"Okay."

Edward took his business card from my hand and wrote something on the back. "Here is the address and my cell number. Come around four? Teddy was up so early I know we'll have to eat around five and he'll be passed out by seven." He handed the card back to me. "And I'm serious, Bella. Call my office. Talk to some of these people. Call your sister and give her my address and cellphone. Tell her where you'll be. I want you to be comfortable."

I nodded, planning on stopping by the picnic table, yet already knowing I didn't have to.

For some reason, I already trusted Edward...which, given my recent past, mystified me.

* * *

**Thanks to JenRar for betaing. **

**Thank YOU for reading. So nice to see you again!**

**Next update on Thursday. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your lovely response to the first chapter. It was unexpected, but much appreciated. Teddy waves at you all and sends you kisses.**_

* * *

_**~Bella~**_

I stopped across the street, staring at the house. It was a large three-story home, older but obviously recently updated. Given that Edward was an architect, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised by this fact. The neighbourhood he was in was upscale; quiet, wide streets, neatly manicured lawns, and well-maintained homes were the norm here. Hard to believe that only a few blocks on the other side of the park where I lived looked so different. The streets were much narrower, the houses tidy but small, and none had the smartness of the area that surrounded Edward's home.

As I approached the house, carefully balancing the dessert and small gift I had picked up for Teddy, I thought of the tiny space I was living in. My entire apartment would fit on Edward's porch. But it was only temporary, I reminded myself. As soon as I cleared the past away and was back on my feet, I could move. At least the house I was living in was clean and the neighbourhood, while not as nice as this one, was acceptable. I sighed as I looked at the large windows of the house. That was what I missed the most living in a basement apartment. The light. That was why I went to the park so often.

I smiled as I realized that because of that fact, I had met Teddy.

And as the door was pulled opened and I was greeted by two smiling, green-eyed, copper-haired hosts, I had to admit I was okay with that. Because I had also met Edward.

_**~Edward~**_

Both Teddy and I raced to be the one to open the door for Bella. I had seen her hesitating across the street and had wanted to immediately go and get her, but I knew she was nervous and I had to let her come to us. I was thrilled when I saw her start to cross the street.

The last thing I expected to find when we went to the park for Teddy's ice cream and playtime was Bella. Teddy had talked about his reading lady constantly since I'd gotten home, but somehow, I had an image in my head of an older woman, like Mrs. Cope. Not the petite, dark-haired, very-not-old woman curled into the corner of the park bench, who'd greeted my son with a smile that could melt the polar ice-caps.

_As I watched them together, she pushed her reading glasses onto the top of her head and looked around, her gaze falling on me as I waited for the ice cream. I swallowed heavily as I took her in. _

_This was Teddy's reading lady?_

_She was dressed in a loose sweatshirt and leggings, her feet in sneakers. Her hair hung down her back, and the glasses she had pushed up were one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I blinked as I took the cones from the vendor. Teddy's nanny, Kate, had never mentioned how young and attractive Miss Bella was either. I wasn't sure I was prepared for how much this affected me._

_When she had indicated I had ice cream on my face and used her finger to wipe it away from my cheek, the way I'd captured her hand and used my tongue to remove it from her skin had happened without even thinking. I should have been embarrassed by my actions and apologized immediately. But I didn't. _

_I should have been shocked at my behavior._

_But the only shock was the desire to taste even more of her. _

And now she was here, standing on my porch. Stepping forward, I grabbed the box from her hands. "I could have gotten that from your car, Bella." I looked up and down the street. "How far away did you park?"

She shook her head. "I don't have a car, Edward. I walked here."

Internally, I cursed myself. I should have asked her. "I could have picked you up."

"Nonsense. It's a beautiful day and not a long walk."

I didn't argue with her, but knew I wouldn't let her walk home. I would drive her myself.

I ushered her into the kitchen. Teddy grasped her hand and chatted excitedly as I set down the box, fighting the urge to open the lid and peek. I smiled as I watched Bella hand Teddy a small package.

He grinned. "Can I open it now, Daddy?"

"Sure, kiddo."

He pulled off the paper, his eyes widening with excitement as he looked at the two books she had brought him. She knelt down beside him, speaking quietly. "I loved these when I was your age, Teddy. I still have them. I thought you might like to have your dad read them to you."

Teddy nodded and looked at me. "Maybe…tonight, Daddy… Bella could read to me?"

Bella's eyes widened.

"If Bella would like to, I'm good with that."

Teddy looked at her pleadingly. "Please, Bella?"

She smiled at him. "I'd like that, Teddy."

I hid my grin. If she read to him, she'd be staying longer.

I liked that.

***()***

I'm not sure who was more excited with the dessert Bella revealed after we all ate far too much spaghetti. The meal had been filled with laughter and teasing, Teddy soaking up the attention Bella lavished on him. When she lifted the lid on her "cake," both Teddy and I let out whoops of delight.

Cupcakes.

She had made a bunch of tiny cupcakes, some chocolate and some vanilla, all thickly frosted and arranged in the shape of a T.

She smiled shyly at our enthusiasm. "Now you don't have to choose, Teddy," she explained. "You can have some of both."

Teddy stood up on his chair, throwing his chubby arms around Bella's neck. I felt my throat get thick as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close for a moment. His smile was wide when he pulled back, telling her this was his best birthday ever.

Looking down at the stack of cupcakes, I had to agree with him. The unexpected meeting of Bella and cupcakes. It had been a great day.

***()***

Bella's voice was a pleasant hum in my ear as she read to Teddy. He was snuggled into her side on the couch as she read from one of the new books she had bought him. His eyes were beginning to droop, and he was struggling to remain awake. I knew he didn't want his time with her to be over, and I shared his sentiment. My mind was already churning out ideas on how to get to her stay after he fell asleep. I knew she would think she should go once he was in bed, but I wanted her to stay so I could get a chance to know her better.

I smiled as I watched them, their two heads so close as she leaned down. Teddy's hair looked like fire beside the dark of Bella's long dark locks. Her arm was wrapped around him, holding him close and he looked completely content. Sadly, I knew how much Teddy yearned for a mother, and although both my sister and mom doted on him, it wasn't the same. I had never seen him react to another woman the way he was to Bella, though. I had to smile a little at that thought. I couldn't remember the last time I had reacted to a woman this way either. There was just something about her that drew you in.

"I think he's out." Bella's soft voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up, smiling at the sight of him now fast asleep, his head on her lap. Her hand was rhythmically stroking through his hair as she smiled back at me, and the overwhelming desire to feel her fingers run thorough my hair, to be allowed to lay with my head nestled in her lap filled me. I blinked at her, caught off guard by the sudden need to be close to her.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I stood up, nodding. "Sorry, um, just thinking. I'll tuck him in."

I gently gathered him into my arms, inhaling the pretty scent of her as I leaned in to take him. For a brief moment, our eyes locked, an intense gaze passing between us. "Don't go anywhere," I murmured.

Her eyes widened, and she nodded. A soft, rosy glow bloomed across her cheeks as I continued to look at her.

It was lovely.

***()***

The sofa was empty when I returned to the living room after tucking Teddy in. Panicked, my gaze flew around, but my shoulders relaxed when I saw her outside on the porch, leaning against the railing. I went outside to join her, frowning when I saw her purse on the swing. She was planning on leaving. I didn't want her to—not yet.

She turned as I approached, a shy smile on her lips. "Such a nice neighborhood—so quiet. You must spend a lot of time out here on the swing."

I pulled a hand through my hair in embarrassment, unsure of how to tell her I rarely came out here unless Teddy asked to. The porch swing felt like something…special. A place to sit and talk with someone important. Not a place to sit alone. "Um, no, actually. We spend a lot of time out back."

"Ah. I would make myself at home on the swing with a good book."

"You're welcome to use it—anytime, Bella."

She shook her head sadly. "That's not a good idea, Edward. I couldn't refuse his birthday wish, but…it's not a good idea for me to come back."

"He'll be crushed," I said flatly. _So would I._

"I'll see him most days in the park." She smiled at me, but I noticed it didn't reach her eyes this time.

"Why, Bella? Why can't you come here again? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head. "Far from it. I feel far too comfortable here with you."

I stepped forward and bravely took her hand in mine. "Then why?"

For a moment, she was silent, her gaze looking past my shoulder. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. "Why didn't you ask me any questions before letting me come to your house? You basically opened the book of your life for me. Why didn't you need the same before you let me come and spend time with you and your son? How did you know I wasn't married?"

I snorted at her question. "Because if you were married, I would have known it a couple of minutes into our conversation this morning, Bella. You're not the type to chat up men in parks. You would have brought up a husband and put me in my place, quickly."

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged. How did I explain something I simply felt so strongly? That was the kind of person she was. Somehow, I knew it. "I just do."

I lifted her hand. "I also noticed this this." I traced my finger on the thin line that wrapped around her ring finger, almost faded, hardly noticeable, unless you were looking. And I had been looking.

I glanced up at her. "And your eyes told me."

"My eyes?"

I nodded. "They held such sadness. I recognized the same look from when my wife and I were having problems. I knew you were married, but not now." My fingers tightened on hers. "My son's crazy about you. I've never seen him act like this before. He likes you, Bella. Very much." I paused. "I like you as well."

Her eyes were huge in her pale face, and I wondered if I'd crossed the line. I pulled her over, sitting her on the swing, and then I sat beside her, my hand still clasped around hers.

She swallowed nervously. "Edward, I don't think you want me around your son."

"Why?"

She drew in a deep breath. "Because you're wrong. I _am _married."

She began to pull her hand away and I held on even tighter. "Not happily."

She smiled sadly. "No. He left me a while ago. Just disappeared. It took months and the last of the money I had to make sure I was safe from any other debts he'd racked up, and then we finally found him, living under an assumed name. I started divorce proceedings, but with all the other legal issues, it's so…complicated."

I swallowed, having to ask the question. "Do you still…love him?"

Her reply was swift and firm. "No. Absolutely not. I'm only waiting for the final papers."

"Fine. I'm fine with that. Or are you telling me you're not ready to see other men yet?"

"It's a difficult situation. I can't drag you and Teddy into it."

"Can you tell me, Bella?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to relive it all…"

"Only what you can, please. Tell me why you don't think I want you around my son and let me make up my mind about that."

She looked at me, the pain evident in her eyes. "I married a con-man, Edward. A so-called investment manager. He took everything I had. He got me to trust him, and in turn, I got my friends and neighbors to trust him. He took everything _they_ had. He forged my signature on loans and forms, making me responsible for debts I never knew existed. And once he had everything he could get from me, he disappeared, leaving me with a mound of debts and a trail of people who no longer trusted me. I lost my home, my business, and what I thought was my life. He took it all."

"_Fuck_, Bella—I'm so sorry."

"All I had left was my house, because it was still in both Alice's and my names. Our parents had left it to us jointly when they passed away. I found out he had tried to get a mortgage on it and failed—thank God. I lost everything but that, Edward. I found out the live I'd been living was a lie. I was nothing but a means to an end. And people who trusted me, believed me because I said he could be trusted, lost huge as well."

"That's why you moved?"

"Part of it. I sold my house and repaid what I could to people, but I couldn't pay everything. I had to declare bankruptcy, but not all the debts were cleared. I have a debt I'm working off, plus what I owe my sister for her share of the house, even though she insists she doesn't want it. I hadn't planned on moving…but everywhere I went back home, I was reminded of it. People talked. It was affecting my sister and my niece. I couldn't get any clients—I had basically lost all the local ones, except one or two. They couldn't trust me anymore." She wiped away the tears rolling down her face. "So I moved here. I still had some clients based here that came with me when I reopened my business, and I thought I could rebuild with a new start."

"You were very brave to do that, Bella. Most people wouldn't have even tried to pay people back. Surely you know it's not your fault."

She shrugged. "I had to try. It was the only way I could live with myself. Some of them had given him everything they had—their entire life savings. But it was too hard to stay."

"So you're here, alone."

She smiled shakily. "I met Teddy. He made me feel not so alone."

"I'd like to help you feel that way as well."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why? Because you made a mistake and trusted a con artist?"

"I shouldn't have. I was in a bad place in my life when I met him. I felt lonely and he made me feel needed. I was incredibly stupid—I see that now."

"There is a reason they're so successful. They make people believe them. It doesn't make you stupid. It makes you human." I hesitated. "Do you have enough clients to…make ends meet?"

She shrugged. "I scrape by. I work as a waitress some mornings from six a.m. to two p.m., plus the occasional shift I can pick up. Then I work on the design stuff in the afternoons and evenings. I'm also a graphic artist."

I felt the burn of anger that she had to work so hard. All because she had trusted the wrong person. He had destroyed her life, and she was struggling to start over.

"So, let me make sure I understand this. You were taken in by a con artist, pretty much lost everything, including your home. Then in a move most people wouldn't think of, you chose to try to repay back some of the debt so others wouldn't suffer. Have I got it right so far?"

"Um, simply put, yes."

"Okay. So then, even though you would be alone, you moved to make things easier on _other_ people, and you are working two jobs to try to do the right thing."

"Yes."

"You've been victimized, hurt, and embarrassed, and instead of slinking away, you've faced everything honestly and with a determination to do right by people."

Dull colour infused her cheeks; her embarrassment evident.

I squeezed her hands again. "I think you're exactly the kind of person I want my son to know, Bella. You're the kind of person _I_ want to know."

She smiled sadly. "He's such a bright spot in my days."

"I want to be a bright spot as well."

"I don't know if I'm ready…" She started to stand. "I should go now."

I gripped her hand tighter. "No, Bella. You haven't let me say everything I want to say."

"I'm not sure what else you can say."

"Just hear me out, Bella. Please."

"Okay."

"Your husband is the one at fault here. Your only mistake was trusting someone. And that's what you do when you fall in love. You trust them. He was the one who betrayed your trust. I'm sorry for what he did. I'm sorry about the money. But most importantly, I'm sorry for the important things he took away from you: your family and friends. Their trust."

I drew in a deep breath. "But frankly, I'm rather disappointed in them as well."

"I don't understand."

"_He_ did this, Bella, not you. You're just as much, if not more, of a victim as they are. They lost money, yes, but you lost everything. And then they turned their backs on you when you needed them the most?" I shook my head. "They should have supported you."

"My sister and her husband did. And my friend Emmett. They stood up for me."

I shook my head. "Not enough. They should have all supported you."

She stared at me.

I leaned forward, meeting her anxious eyes. "Do you know what I think?"

She shook her head.

"I think you were supposed to meet Teddy. I think you need us as much as we need you."

"Edward…"

"Let us be your friend. Be part of our life."

"But…"

"No buts. You were hurt. You tried to do the right thing, regardless. You're still trying. I'd be proud of my son if he followed that example. Nothing you've told me has diminished the way I see you. There is nothing to give me pause to have you around Teddy. Nothing."

"I was so blind…"

I shook my head. "You made a mistake, and you paid a very dear price. That's how I see it."

"Not many see it like that."

"I do." I stood up, bringing Bella with me. "Mrs. Cope will come sit with Teddy while I'll take you home and you can think about it."

"Think about it?"

"I want you in our life. Teddy wants you in our life. If you want to be in it, you're welcome."

"As…?"

I smiled at her as my thumb ran over her cheek. "Whatever you'll give us. If friends is all you can do, then friends is fine." I paused. "For now."

Her eyes widened.

"I'm a patient man, Bella. I'll wait."

"What if…"

I pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'll wait."

* * *

**And you'll have to wait until Tuesday for the next update. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Edward~**

I pulled up in front of Bella's apartment. She'd been worried about bothering Mrs. Cope and had insisted she could go home alone, but I refused to allow that to happen. I assured her Mrs. Cope was fine with sitting with Teddy for a short while. I undid my seat belt, pausing when Bella frowned at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you in."

"Edward, I'm perfectly capable of walking into the house alone. I assure you it's quite safe. In fact, I'm sure Mr. Black is watching—he's the landlord and lives on the main floor. He's really very sweet."

I shook my head. "My mother always taught me to walk a lady to her door." I paused and smiled at her. "You wouldn't want me to disappoint my mother, now would you, Bella?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but didn't protest anymore. I kept my hand at the small of her back all the way to the door, wishing I could wrap my arm around her waist instead. But that probably didn't fall under the friend category. Silently, I followed her down the stairs to the dark basement, frowning.

_She lived in a basement? I already didn't like it. _

When we reached her door, she glanced up at me. "Let me guess… you need to make sure I get in safely as well or your mom is going to be upset?"

I shrugged. "Them's the rules."

She opened the door, flicked on the light, and stepped in. I followed her, took one look around, and promptly decided I didn't want her living there.

One room. One small room with a kitchen, if you could call it that, on one end, a door I assumed led to a bathroom, and the worst thing of all: a set of windows that faced the front of the house, street level, currently covered in cardboard and, I expected, usually also covered in the heavy drapes that were pushed to the side. The small space was meticulously clean, but completely depressing. One chair, a small futon that doubled as a bed, pushed against the wall, and a tiny desk was all the space held.

That was why she spent so much time in the park. Why she loved the porch. She had no light in here. She was suffocating.

I realized Bella had gone stiff beside me, and I immediately schooled my features into a smooth, blank expression. "Cozy."

Bella's expression was sad. "Temporary."

I indicated the laptop on the small desk. "Is this where you do your work?"

She nodded. "I was able to salvage some clients, and I'm hoping to get some more back—I've had some recommendations lately which have led to some new business. It's slow, but it'll come. The money from waitressing helps."

Taking in my scowling expression, she lifted her shoulders again in defeat. "Again, it's temporary."

Somehow, I had to figure out how to make it even more temporary than she thought. I hated the fact she had to work so hard to get by. I knew she would refuse any offer of financial assistance from me, but in the meantime, I could offer something to help with her small enclosed living area.

"Bella, please feel free to come and sit on the porch anytime. The swing needs to be used."

"I couldn't impose."

"Not an imposition. Teddy adores you, and he'd love it—and frankly, so would I. You're welcome at our home anytime." I kept the fact I thought I adored her as well to myself.

"I'd…I'd like that," she admitted softly.

"Good. So we'll see you soon, yes?"

"Yes."

"You have my cell number? You'll call me if you need anything? Or if you simply want to talk?"

"Edward—"

I smiled at her. "That's what friends do. They help each other."

"So, if you need something, you'll ask me as well?"

I knew somehow this was important to her. She needed to be part of a positive, giving relationship. And I wanted her to be a part of our lives. "Yes."

"Okay."

***()***

The next of couple weeks, we saw Bella often. Usually at the park, where we would plead and cajole her into coming back to the house with us for lunch or supper. A couple of times, I came home to find her on the swing, Teddy right beside her as she read to him. I didn't push for anything but some of her time. I knew she wasn't ready. But I loved spending time with her as well and hated leaving her at the door of her apartment when I would drop her home. It was all I could do not to beg her to come home with me and let Teddy and me care for her. She needed someone to look after her.

Sunday, we found her at the park and managed to convince her to spend the day with us. I barbequed burgers for dinner, while Bella made macaroni salad, her ever faithful helper by her side, awkwardly mixing and measuring as she worked beside him. She never lost patience with him, guiding his chubby hands over the mixing bowl and teaching him how to stir properly. It did my heart good to see them together, watching Teddy soak up her affection, returning it tenfold. She needed him as much as he needed her.

Three days later, I needed her desperately. Monday, Teddy hadn't been well. He was better now, but Kate had come down with the same bug, and with both my mother and sister working and a huge client meeting today that I couldn't cancel, I had no one else to turn to. I called Bella, explaining the situation, and asked if there was any way she could spend the day with Teddy, if she wasn't already working at the diner. I knew she worked on web sites from home and I assured her she could bring her laptop with her. To my great relief and happiness, she didn't hesitate before saying yes. A short time later, she was at my door, a thrilled Teddy greeting her. She came in smiling and seemingly as excited as he was, and I couldn't stop the grin on my face as I listened to them chatting about the adventures they'd have that day. Kate was a great nanny for Teddy, but she was getting older and she didn't usually have treasure hunts in the park planned. Teddy would have a great day, and the bonus was Bella would be here when I got home so I could see her, even if it was for a short time.

Quickly, I showed Bella where everything was and gave her a list of numbers. "I'll have my cell on all day if you need me," I assured her.

She smiled warmly. "We'll be fine, Edward. Have a good day."

Bending, I kissed Teddy's round cheek. "Be good."

"I will, Daddy!"

I couldn't resist a fast graze of my lips against Bella's warm cheek too. "Thank you," I breathed against her skin.

Her scent and soft blush kept me smiling all the way to the car.

***()***

Walking into the house in the early evening, another huge smile broke through. It smelled like heaven and my mouth started to water. Obviously Bella was cooking. Usually I cooked when I got home, since neither Teddy nor I were big on Kate's cooking, which leaned toward overdone vegetables and dried-out meat. After a few of her rather dismal meals, I had told Kate I enjoyed making dinner for Teddy and me, and one rule I rarely broke was being home with him for dinner, so I looked after it when I got home. My meals were simple, but usually okay. But nothing I cooked had ever smelled this appetizing.

Entering the kitchen, I paused in the doorway. Teddy was sitting on a stool at the counter, coloring away and chatting at Bella, who was busy whisking away at something on the stove. She had the apron my mom had given me wrapped around her—its length and width far too big on her small frame. Her hair was gathered up in a ponytail on her head and I had the strongest urge to close the distance between us, pull her hair out of the barrette, and bury my hands into her thick tresses as I kissed the hell out of her. She looked so good in my kitchen. Like she was meant to be there.

Instead, I cleared my throat and smiled as two heads snapped in my direction. Smiles appeared on both their faces—Teddy's usual happy-to-see-me smile and Bella's far shyer, but no less welcoming one. As I approached, Teddy launched himself off his stool, his little arms wrapping around my neck in joyous greeting. "Daddy!"

I kissed his messy hair, my eyes never leaving Bella's. "Someone's had a good day," I observed. Without thinking, I leaned forward and once again brushed Bella's cheek with my lips. "Hi," I murmured. "Good day for you, too?"

She nodded as Teddy pulled back, talking so fast I could barely keep up. Leaning against the breakfast bar, holding him, I heard about the park, the treasure hunt, and the best picnic. He was full of news over his rocks and sand castles and how he helped Bella pick up things at the grocery store, and made dinner.

He described in detail the great treasure hunt, proudly showing me his new shovel and pail he had discovered at the end of the map. As he was talking, I made a mental note to pay Bella for the groceries, and if she would let me, the little shovel and pail. I had a feeling she was barely scraping by, and she didn't need any added expenses.

He had, it seemed, had a busy, happy day. His little hands never ceased in their movement as he talked, his face glowing as he filled me in on what he announced was his best day—ever. Throughout his chatter, Bella smiled, whisked, tasted, and seasoned as she moved around and added the odd comment. When Teddy's long-winded words finally trailed off, I smiled. I hadn't seen him this animated in a long while. Before I could respond, Bella spoke up. "I made dinner. It's all ready for you."

I watched her pull off her apron and frowned, noticing only two plates were set on the breakfast counter. "Are you not staying?"

"Oh, I, um—" Her voice trailed off.

"Do you have plans?"

Her voice was quiet. "No."

"Then you're staying. I'll drive you home after Teddy goes to bed. Mrs. Cope will sit with him."

"You don't—" I cut off her next words with my finger pressed against her plump lips.

"After dinner," I insisted. "Please," I added quietly. I wanted to have dinner with her. With both of them. I wanted to hear more about their day.

"If you're sure."

"Completely." Then, grinning, I threw Teddy over my shoulder, ticking him as he squealed with laughter. "I'll go change and get Teddy washed up. You, my girl, dish up whatever that is that smells so amazing and we'll be back in five minutes!"

I paused in the doorway, winking at Bella. "I agree with Teddy though. Best day—ever."

All of us were smiling as Teddy and I left the kitchen.

***()***

I looked at the empty dishes in front of me and grinned at Bella. "I think it was a hit."

She chuckled as we both watched Teddy finish off his second plate. "I think someone was extra hungry tonight because of how busy we were all day."

My hand covered hers on the table, squeezing it lightly. "I think it might be because that was the best pot roast we've ever tasted. He ate carrots, Bella. _Carrots_. On his own. He even asked for more. That in itself is a miracle." I chuckled. "And, I, ah, ate three helpings, and my day was not that busy. Just lots of sitting."

She blushed at my compliments.

"It was delicious. Thank you," I praised her.

"Teddy helped." Bella's voice was gentle although her eyes never left our clasped hands.

Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "I did, Daddy. I helped lots." Then he giggled. "Bella said I was a good at, um, what was it?" His face scrunched up as he gazed at Bella adoringly.

She tore her gaze from the table, smiling at him. "Quality control." She grinned as she stood up, smoothly extracting her hand. "Especially when it came to dessert."

"There's dessert?" This was just getting better and better.

Teddy clapped his hands. "Cookies, Daddy! We made cookies!"

Yep. Better and better.

***()***

I sipped my coffee, enjoying the rare treat of a delicious meal and homemade cookies in my own kitchen. Even though they'd been together all day, Teddy continued to chat at Bella as if she had only walked in the door. I realized he was trying to fit in as much history as he could, in his own way. He wanted her to know him—all about him. All about me, all about our life. My smile was filled with understanding. I wanted her to know both of us as well.

I ruffled his already messy hair as he yawned widely. "Bed time."

For the first time since I got home, he scowled. "Do I hafta?"

"Yes."

Bella stood up. "I'll clean up here while you get him ready for bed."

I shook my head. "Nope. Teddy and I do dishes. We always do. You've done enough today."

Teddy piped up. "I want Bella to give me a bath!"

Before I could protest, my phone rang, and I frowned when I saw who it was. "Bella, this is the client I met with earlier. I have to take it. Give me a few minutes, and I'll be right with you. Just stay there."

"Take your time."

I was already talking as I left the kitchen, wanting the call done so I could get back to the warmth of the evening with Bella and Teddy.

***()***

Forty-five minutes later, I wearily left my den. One call had bled into two, and just as I thought it was done, I received a call from Kate's daughter saying her mother was very ill and was now hospitalized. She had no idea when her mother would be able to return. I knew she'd been after Kate to move closer to her and look after her children, who were getting to the age of her returning to work, so I had the feeling this was the end of my nanny. Teddy would start school in the fall, but only half days. I still needed someone to help me care for him.

Poking my head in the door, I saw the kitchen was clean and tidy, which made me groan. Not only had she cooked dinner, but Bella had also done the entire cleanup. I walked upstairs to Teddy's room and stood in the doorway, taking in the sight before me. Bella was sitting on Teddy's bed, a book open, her voice soft as she read to him. He was curled around her, his head on her lap, and her fingers were gently stroking his hair as she lulled him to sleep. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey."

I moved to the bed and sat beside her, seeing I was too late. Teddy was already asleep. "Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"Bad news?"

"Not really. We got the contract. The client wants some changes, but he loved the design."

"That's great. But?"

Quietly, I told her about Kate being ill. "Now to add to the problem is the trip I have to take next week to see the site." My hand absently rubbed Teddy's back. "Usually, Kate would stay if I went away, and Mom or Rose would help in the evenings or stay the night if she wasn't available." I smiled ruefully. "Mom and Dad are away next week, and I don't want them to have to cancel, but I guess I have no choice; I'm kinda stuck." I paused. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

I shifted and took her hand in mine. "Would you do it, Bella?"

"What?"

I smiled, suddenly realizing how great an opportunity this was. "Look after Teddy. You could still work on your own stuff, and you could stay here."

Bella hesitated, and I stood up, lifting Teddy's sleep-heavy form off her. "Come with me."

Once I had him nestled back under the covers, I kissed his head and turned his light off, letting the glow of his night light help us find our way out of the room. My heart clenched a little as Bella stopped and dropped a kiss on his head as well. I loved how affectionate she was with him.

Pulling her down the hall, I stopped at the door at the back of the house and opened it, flicking on the light and indicating that Bella should go in. Her sharp intake of air told me exactly what I needed to know as she looked around the room. "Your room, Bella. You could stay here and be…comfortable."

She gazed around the room in delight at the high ceilings, light walls, and four poster bed. I knew the room was probably larger than her entire apartment and so much nicer. Her eyes were drawn to the large window with the built-in window seat that beckoned with mounds of pillows and a blanket draped over the thick cushioned seat. I was suddenly grateful I had let my mom decorate this room with such a feminine feel. Tugging on Bella's hand, I showed her the ensuite, with the deep tub and shower, grinning when she told me her tiny apartment only had a shower and she missed soaking in a tub. "You'd have your privacy."

"Is this where Kate stayed?"

I shook my head, chuckling. "No. She didn't like the high bed. She stayed downstairs in the room off the kitchen. But I'd like you to use this room."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "You're different than Kate. I want you to have it."

I could see the indecision, and I knew it was time to bring out the big guns. Towing her gently, I led her upstairs to the third floor—a room I rarely showed anyone, but loved more than any other room in the house. From Bella's reaction, I knew she did as well. Shelf after shelf of books lined the walls. Deep, comfortable chairs sat in front of a gas fireplace that was flanked by floor-to-ceiling windows, showing the most spectacular view of the yard and the large green space behind it. A couch that was perfect for naps nestled seamlessly along one wall. The whole room was warm—rich wood and soft fabrics—inviting, and cozy. This was the reason I bought the house—this once unused, neglected space. I had already fallen in love with the character of the older home, but as soon as I saw this room, I knew its potential. I designed and built it for a place to go and read, relax after a long day, adding skylights and long windows at both the back and front for light. Teddy and I would lie on the thickly carpeted floor, playing games on a rainy day, the fire dancing as we laughed and moved pieces around a board, safe and warm as the heavy water pounded against the roof and glass. Like the front porch swing, it was something I wanted to share with Bella.

"You like?" I asked quietly, watching the wonder of her gaze as she took it all in.

"Edward, it's marvellous!"

"This is our 'get away from the world' room. No TV or computers. Just games, books, and music. My son and me." I drew in a deep breath. "And you, Bella."

Her gaze flew to mine. "Please come and stay with Teddy for me. He'll be thrilled. I'll arrange sitters for evenings or afternoons for you to do your work—I'm sure Rose can help. I'll—" I stopped speaking when she held up her hand.

"The diner," she protested, albeit feebly.

"I'll pay you, just like I would Kate. You said you were only getting a few shifts. Take a leave—just for a couple of weeks until Kate is better. This would be a good thing for both of us."

"What about tomorrow? You said you had to work tomorrow?"

"I'll ask Mrs. Cope to look after him for a few hours. I'll work at home and when she can come, I'll go to the office and wrap things up there."

"I could come back tomorrow. I'm not scheduled to work."

"And next week?"

"Yes, I'll come stay and look after Teddy while you're gone. But I don't need any sitters. Make sure I have your sister's number for emergencies, though."

Relief flooded my chest. "Thank you, Bella. I'll pay you for today as well." She started to protest, but this time I interrupted her. "I would pay Kate, so that's not open to discussion." I didn't tell her I would pay Kate as well anyway.

Her hand ran over the spines of the book closest to her, and I knew she was thinking she'd do it for free just for access to this room. My little bookworm.

I stepped forward, taking her hand once again. "Could I ask one more favor, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"If you're coming back tomorrow to look after Teddy while I go to the office, would you, ah"—I swallowed nervously—"stay?"

"Stay?"

I nodded. "You could stay for the weekend and get to know where everything is. Learn Teddy's routine so you're familiar with it before I go." Her eyes looked around the room, and I added some incentive. "Use the room…and the deep tub, perhaps? I'll be here, so you'd have plenty of time to, ah, soak."

I could see how tempted she was. "I'd feel so much better, knowing you were comfortable with understanding everything here and all."

"Okay. But you're not paying me for the weekend."

"All right. Fair enough," I acquiesced easily. After all, we hadn't discussed a salary. I'd figure it out based the way I felt it should be. She had debts to pay, and I intended to help her with that.

And the best thing was I had her here, with Teddy and me, for four days.

And she'd be here when I got back.

If my theory about Kate was correct, I didn't plan on her ever leaving.

I only hoped, once she was settled her with us and happy, that she felt the same way.

* * *

**The man has a plan... see you on Sunday. **

**Thank you for reading, and your lovely words that make me smile when I read them.**

**Many thanks to Jen for her beta work.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a difficult thing to do, to leave on Sunday night. Tearing myself away from Bella and Teddy was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do.

I hadn't wanted Bella to leave that night, but she'd insisted she had to go home and get some things. I'd told her I could wait while she gathered what she needed, and she'd finally agreed that was the smartest thing so I didn't have to make the trip back again in the morning. She'd known I'd never let her walk here with a suitcase.

_As I watched her move around her small apartment, I was once again rather glad things had worked out this way. I was sorry Kate was ill, but it provided me with the perfect opportunity to get Bella out of here. Despite it being spring, her apartment was damp and chilly. I took a quick peek in her cupboards and refrigerator while she went into the bathroom for toiletries and wasn't surprised how bare they were. She was cutting back on groceries. _

_That wouldn't be the case now. _

_Teddy was thrilled to see her the next morning and beyond ecstatic when I told him she would be looking after him while I went away. He was used to me coming and going and never put up a fuss, although he was always extra cuddly when I got home, which suited me fine, but he didn't even blink when he found out Bella would be there. _

_The next few days were busy with work, showing Bella where everything was, making sure the house was stocked with everything she could need in case she felt like baking or cooking. I was pleased to know she could drive, and I had her take the car out to make sure she was comfortable driving it. She went to see the owner of the diner, who wasn't pleased with her request to not work until I returned and informed her not to bother coming back. I rejoiced at the fact, while quietly assuring Bella all would work out. I had no intention of her returning there. _

_The house felt so right with her in it. Saturday afternoon was overcast and rainy, and we spent it up in the loft—the three of us. Hours flew by with board games and teasing. Teddy's laughter rang in the room as Bella made faces when she went down a chute or got the wrong number in "Trouble." She added something I didn't even realize was missing. _

_She completed us. _

_And after Teddy went to bed, the loft became a refuge I never wanted to leave. With each of us curled into a chair by the fire, her hair often still damp from a bath, Bella and I got to know each other. Words, stories, glances, and smiles were shared over wine. Our hands often clasped as we talked about something more personal, offering a level of comfort I had never experienced before. She listened as I told her how, not long after giving birth to Teddy, my wife, Jane, informed me this wasn't the life she wanted. I thought she was dealing with post-partum depression—she hadn't been happy since Teddy was born—and desperate to help, I agreed when she told me she needed to get away for a while. I thought she'd come to her senses quickly, but after a couple of weeks went by, I received a call from her saying she wasn't coming back. I was stunned that she could walk away from her only child, but she did. Divorce papers had followed a short time later. _

_I sat quietly for a while, with Bella beside me, holding my hand. I lifted my eyes to her. "I had barely gotten over her leaving us when she was killed in a car accident." _

"_Edward," she breathed._

"_Looking back, I realized she hadn't been happy even before Teddy came along. I had been lying to myself, thinking I could love her enough for both of us. But the truth was, neither of us loved the other the way we should have." I smiled sadly. "I can't regret it, though— I got Teddy. He's my life."_

"_You're a wonderful father."_

"_He's a great kid."_

_Her smile was luminous. "Yes, he is."_

_I encouraged her to talk about her soon-to-be ex, Alec. She had so many feelings of guilt, worry, and fear that she'd never talked about with anyone. The loneliness she'd been experiencing since arriving in Seattle at times almost crippled her, she admitted sadly, having no one to share her fears with or to rely on. I wanted her to talk to me about her fears. I wanted to help soothe them. I wanted to be the one she knew she could rely on. Her words started out slowly, but as we grew closer, she opened up more, sharing her pain. I wanted to find the scumbag who had destroyed her life and caused her to lose faith in not only herself but those around her. I wanted to beat him senseless for causing her such pain. _

_I was determined to help her find that faith again._

_Each night, it became harder to watch her walk away from me down the hall to her room. Each night, my lips lingered a little longer on her soft cheek as I bade her good night. And each night, her quiet sigh made me want her even more. _

I sighed as I settled myself into the seat on the plane, already wishing it was returning instead of leaving. I knew Bella and Teddy would be fine. Rose had come over and met her; the two of them had gotten along well, and she'd let Bella know to contact her if she needed help. My parents had left for their trip; my mother had been distraught at not meeting Bella before she left after Rose filled her in on the current situation. She'd laughed quietly on the phone when I assured her that Bella wasn't going anywhere if Teddy and I had anything to do with it. I let her think I meant that I wanted Bella only as a nanny—I wasn't ready to share anything else yet. She would be surprised at the quickness of all of this, and I was, in fact, surprised myself. But it felt so right. The three of us felt so right.

We needed her. And she needed us.

I frowned as I thought about Bella and her situation. For her sake, as well as mine, I hoped her divorce would be final soon. I wanted to help her with the debt she was struggling with, but I knew that would take time. She was still leery of discussing anything that personal.

I sighed as I shut my eyes, leaning back into the seat as the plane began its take off, and I thought of what I'd accomplished.

I'd gotten her out of that apartment—at least for now and hopefully for good. I had her in my house. She was safe. She was slowly opening up to me, and I hoped soon, we would cross the friend side and move on to being more. I would go as slowly as she needed.

Maybe when I got home, I could arrange for her sister and niece to come visit. She'd like that. I wanted to do lots of nice things for her. I wanted to make her smile and see her eyes light up with happiness. She literally made Teddy glow these days, and I knew I hadn't smiled this much in a long time. She made everything right.

Now I wanted to make things right for her.

***()***

I walked through the airport rapidly. I wanted to grab my luggage and get home. It had been a long few days, and I was anxious to see Teddy and Bella. Bella had been great, sending me emails and pictures of Teddy doing fun things, and I'd spoken with him every night before he went to bed. He sounded happy and content.

I'd also called Bella back after he was asleep and talked to her. Hearing her soothing voice sharing other stories of their day made me feel better. Telling her details of my day was a new experience for me, but she always asked, and I found I enjoyed having someone to talk to about my day. I was looking forward to talking with her when I got home.

I grabbed my bag off the carousel as I heard one of my favorite sounds in the world: my son calling for me.

"Daddy!"

Grinning, I dropped my bag and scooped up the pint-sized body barrelling toward me. Little arms wrapped around my neck, holding on tight as I hugged him.

He leaned back, his face lit up with a beaming smile. "We surprised you, Daddy! We came to get you!"

I laughed as I kissed his warm cheek. "That you did, kiddo." Looking over, I saw Bella watching us, smiling shyly. Holding Teddy, I picked up my bag and crossed over to her. Leaning in, I kissed her cheek as well, conscious of her warm fragrance. "Thank you," I breathed. "Great surprise."

"Welcome home."

"I've never been greeted at the airport before."

"You sounded like you missed him so much, and he missed you. I thought we'd pick you up and get you home faster. Teddy has lots to tell you."

Teddy's hand cupped my face, pulling on my cheeks to look at him. "We saved you supper, Daddy. Bella and me made it special for you."

"Perfect. I'm starving."

Bella bent down and picked up my bag. Unable to resist, I slipped my arm around her waist, pulling her close. Now I had both her and Teddy nestled against me. I grinned at them. "Let's go home."

***()***

Teddy sat on my knee while I dug into the plate of chicken and rice Bella and Teddy had "made special" for me. Despite the fact I had spoken with him every day I was gone, he'd chatted away all the way home and hadn't stopped talking yet. The park, the library, the public pool—so many places he had been, and so many adventures he'd been on. He prattled on about his new friends and wanting swimming lessons and how he and Bella had baked more cookies and banana bread, which he informed me was his new favourite food. I revelled in every word.

After coffee and a slice of the beloved banana bread, which I had to admit was probably now one of my new favourites as well, I ruffled Teddy's hair. "It's late, buddy. Bedtime."

"Will you tuck me in?"

"Absolutely."

"And be here in the morning?"

"Yep. I'm here all day." I slid him off my knee. "Pajamas. Brush your teeth. I'll be up in a couple minutes."

He wrapped himself around Bella's legs. "You come too, Bella? You won't leave yet?"

I frowned. Why would he think she was leaving?

Her hand caressed his hair as she nodded and smiled down at him. "I'll be up soon and say goodnight before I go."

His little feet thumped loudly as he ran upstairs, while Bella and I exchanged an amused glance.

"He's so happy, Bella. He's obviously enjoyed his time with you. Thank you." Then I became serious. "But why does he think you're leaving?"

She looked surprised. "You're home now, Edward. You don't need me to stay."

"I disagree."

"Oh?"

"I have to go into the office on Friday," I offered, thinking fast. I didn't want her to leave.

"I'll come back then. You can spend time with Teddy tomorrow."

"It's a waste for you to go back to the apartment and come back on Friday. You can just stay in your room and be comfortable."

"I know it isn't much, but it's my home for now. I have to go back," she stated gently. "I can't stay here forever. You should go and tuck him in while I pack my bag. I won't go until he's asleep. I promised him." She smiled at me as she left the room, and I stayed where I was, finishing my coffee. What she'd said was true. Except I didn't want it to be. I wanted her to stay here.

Forever sounded pretty good to me.

***()***

Tenderly, I tucked Teddy's arm under the covers, still in shock over his whispered confession.

I had read his story to him, smiling at his enthusiasm for Bella's good night kiss. He'd frowned as she left after promising to see him on Friday. He'd looked up at me, his unhappy expression mirroring mine, I assumed. He'd pushed himself up, closer to my ear, his voice soft as he asked, "Can Bella stay, Daddy? You ask her?"

"_I'll see what I can do, buddy." I knew I had to prepare him for waking up to her not being here. "But you know, Teddy, she has her own home, just like Kate does. She'll be back on Friday," I soothed him._

_He shook his head. "No, Daddy. Not like Kate."_

"_How come, bud?"_

_He shook his head again, his hair flopping over his forehead with the exertion. He looked at the door and then back at me. His voice was very quiet when he spoke. "Bella's my wish, Daddy."_

_I pulled back as the meaning of his words hit me._

_He stared back at me earnestly. "I saved two wishes so it could happen, Daddy. I want Bella to live with us. I want her to be my mommy."_

"_Teddy—" I had no idea what to say to him._

"_You hafta ask her, Daddy. That's a grown-up job. Grams told me that when I asked her how to get a mommy. But I picked her. I like her."_

_I ruffled his hair, wishing it was that easy. "There's more to it than that, buddy."_

_He frowned. "Don't you like her, Daddy?"_

"_Yes, I like her."_

"_It's my wish," he insisted. "I saved it."_

"_Listen, okay?" I implored him. "Stuff like getting a new mommy takes time. I can't just ask her. There are things you have to do for that to happen."_

"_Oh. Like rules?"_

"_Yes." I nodded, relieved. He understood rules. "There are rules I have to follow. It takes time. You have to be patient." I drew in a deep breath. "It might not work, buddy. Sometimes, all the wishes in the world won't make something work." _

"_But you try? She'd be a good mommy. And then you not be lonely."_

_I blinked at the sudden moisture in my eyes. "I'll try, Teddy. But you have to keep it a secret for now."_

_He snuggled into my chest with a yawn. "You can do it, Daddy. You can do anything."_

I'd held him as he fell asleep, amazed at how much I wanted to be able to make his wish come true.

I wanted Bella here for him _and_ for me.

Now, as I looked at his sleeping form, I knew I had to go and talk to Bella.

Getting her to stay here was step one.

Getting her to love us would be step two.

Then forever would be in my grasp.

* * *

**The wishes are revealed. I think Edward is sort of wishing the same thing. **

**See you on Thursday. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

Pausing outside Bella's door, I peeked in to her room. Her open suitcase was on the bed; she was standing in front of it, holding a shirt in her hands, but not moving. Her head was down, her shoulders slumped, and as much as it bothered me to know she was upset, I was hopeful the reason was because she didn't want to leave us, either. I had to convince her, and the only way I knew how was to appeal to the nurturing side of her that was so prevalent.

Gently, I knocked on the door. Bella's head snapped up, and she tossed the shirt in the case, shutting the lid as she told me to come in. Squaring my shoulders, I pushed open the door with a calm smile on my face.

"Is he asleep?"

I nodded. "It seems he's had a big day—several of them, in fact."

She smiled as she snapped the locks on her case closed. "We've been busy."

I stepped closer. "Bella, I need another favor."

"Oh?"

"I have some calls I have to make tomorrow, as well as going into the office on Friday. Could you possibly stay for another couple of nights? I'd pay you, of course."

"Rose said she'd be happy to come help out. I spoke with her earlier."

"You have plans?"

"I, ah, have a couple web designs to work on."

"Not a problem. I'll take care of my calls and then take Teddy out so you can work. Maybe Friday, Teddy can spend a little time with Rose as well." I paused. "Teddy would be so happy." Our eyes met, and I swallowed. "I would be, too."

"Edward—"

"Please, Bella. Stay. We like having you here."

She worried her bottom lip as she thought about it. "What about Kate?"

"I'm going to see her on Friday, actually. I'll know more about the situation and when she'll be ready to come back."

"Okay, Edward. But I have to go home Friday night."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. I had her until Friday. I'd figure something out by then.

I had a wish to fulfill.

***()***

Friday night, I walked in the door carrying a bag of Chinese food. I'd heard Bella tell Teddy that was her favourite treat, so I'd texted earlier telling her not to make dinner; I had it covered. I found Bella and Teddy in the living room, a movie set to play, and everything we needed for dinner ready and laid out on the coffee table.

I was greeted with Teddy's usual exuberance, pretending to fall backward as he tackled me onto the couch. "You're getting too big, my boy!" I growled at him, tickling and making him squeal with laughter. "You can bowl me over now!"

Bella watched the two of us playing with a sweet smile on her face, and catching her eye, I winked, grinning as soft color diffused her skin. Lifting Teddy off my chest, I stood him in front of Bella and, unable to resist, grazed her warm cheek with my lips with a quiet, "Hi," in her ear. Teddy giggled as Bella flushed even redder. I straightened up, trying not to laugh at her shyness that seemed to appear suddenly at times. "I'm going to get rid of this suit. I want my egg roll when I get back," I instructed sternly. "No eating it, buddy. Got me?"

"'K, Daddy." He grinned.

Bella laughed quietly as I walked toward the stairs. "I can't guarantee I won't, though."

I snickered as I turned, shooting her another wink. "I could maybe be persuaded to let you have it, Bella." I paused. "I'm sure we could work out… something _acceptable_ as trade."

Her eyes widened, and I laughed all the way up the stairs.

I smiled even wider as I peeked into Bella's room, thrilled to see she hadn't started packing yet. Hopefully, once we spoke tonight, the only reason she'd be going back to her apartment was to pick up more of her things to bring back here.

Changing quickly, I hurried back down to Bella and Teddy, anxious to spend the evening with them.

***()***

Lifting the remote, I shut off the TV, grinning at Teddy. Full of Chinese food, his face smeared with sweet and sour sauce, he was passed out between Bella and me on the couch. His head was cradled in her lap, his feet in mine, a fortune cookie still held tight in his hand. He'd picked two movies, and we had watched both. Well, at least he had. I'd found my gaze drifting to Bella most of the time. I'd loved watching her with Teddy. He'd been so worried about her missing _his_ favorite parts of the movie that he'd kept up a non-stop commentary in between stuffing his face with chicken balls and rice. Finally, near the end of the second one, he had become quiet, lying down between us.

"God," I groaned. "He's a mess."

Bella giggled. "Nothing a warm cloth won't fix. You carry him up and wipe him off. I'll put this stuff away, and then we'll tuck him in. Toss his clothes in the hall, and I'll spray them before the stains set in."

"Sounds like a plan." I drew in a deep breath. "Can we talk after? Upstairs? I, ah, went and saw Kate today."

Bella nodded, picking up the empty containers. "I'll be up soon."

I carried Teddy upstairs, pleased at the fact she hadn't yet mentioned leaving tonight. I hoped by the time we finished talking that she would decide to stay—for good.

***()***

Bella took a seat beside me. I had the fire going, the lights lit, and wordlessly, I handed her a glass of her favourite liquor. I'd discovered she had a sweet tooth and loved _Sheridens_ on ice and I was more than happy to make sure I had some in the cabinet, just for her, since she loved the coffee flavor of the sweet liquor.

"You saw Kate today? How's she feeling?"

I took a sip of my brandy, savoring the warmth as I swallowed. "Better. She's out of the hospital."

"Good. That's good. Is she ready to come back?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, if you need me to, I can fill in next week. Maybe she'll be ready the week after."

I shook my head. "She isn't coming back, Bella. Her daughter's returning to work, and she wants her mother to care for her children. She's moving in with them once she recovers."

"Just like that?"

"I've been expecting it. I'd hoped it wouldn't happen until the fall, when Teddy starts Pre-K." My fingers tightened on my glass as I studied her reaction. Her fingers were moving, flexing on her lap. "Stay with us, Bella. We need you."

Her eyes were wary. "You want me to be Teddy's nanny?"

I set down my glass, sliding to my knees in front of her. Gently, I pulled the glass from her hands and set it down beside mine. My hands wrapped around hers, holding the small fingers tightly. "For now." Our eyes locked. "I feel something for you, Bella. And I think you feel it for me as well. I know you're not ready for anything more yet, but I want you in our lives. Teddy adores you. We'll figure out a schedule so you have time for your business, and I'll make sure you get time off to work on it, and for yourself."

"You want me to stay here?"

"I can't let you go back to that little apartment, Bella. It's small and dark and cold. Don't ask me to do that. If you're here, you'll be safe and we can care for you. We can care for each other. We can get to know each other more."

"What if it doesn't work?"

Slowly, I traced my hand up her arm, sliding up to the back of her neck. My fingers gently stroked the soft skin; Bella shivered at the contact. "Somehow, sweet girl, I don't think that will be an issue."

I pulled her forward, my mouth hovering over hers, so close I could feel her breath against my lips. "I'm already falling for you, Bella. Can't you feel how right we are together?"

"Yes," she breathed. "It scares me."

I moved closer, our lips touching, grazing so lightly that it was like a feather touching my skin. "Don't be scared, love. I've got you."

With a small whimper, she leaned into me, our lips pressing, shaping, and learning. My tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting the sugariness of her drink and the sweetness that was simply her. Her arm wrapped around my neck, holding me close, while our hands stayed clasped between us. Languidly, my tongue explored her, keeping the kiss gentle and sweet. Her hand slipped into my hair, tugging gently, and she groaned as her tongue slid against mine sensuously.

I released her hand and drew her tight against my chest, deepening the kiss, needing her closer. My tongue pressed harder, her hands clutched tighter. Leaning back, I pulled her with me so she was straddling my lap, my arms folded across her back, holding her firmly against me. The feel of her drove every other thought out of my mind, except the fact I was finally holding and touching her. Finally tasting her the way I had wanted for so long.

I wanted so much more with her; I wanted to lay her down right now in front of the fire, cover her body with mine, and love her until she cried my name out in release. I wanted to bury myself so deeply inside her, she would feel me for days. I wanted to claim her as my own.

But I knew neither of us were ready for that.

Slowly, regretfully, I pulled back, burying my head into Bella's neck, my lips finding her soft skin, nuzzling and caressing. Her chest was heaving against mine, her head leaning on my shoulder. I looked down at her, tilting her face toward me as my thumb traced her full bottom lip. "Not as issue, Bella. Not an issue at all," I whispered, catching her mouth again, dropping gentle kisses on her softness.

Breathlessly she tried to form her questions.

"Teddy—"

"He adores you," I whispered. "So do I."

"How—"

"We'll figure it out," I assured her. "All of it. Together."

"What if—"

"It _will _work," I growled. "We'll make it work. I don't want to be without you."

"My things—"

"We'll get them," I pleaded.

"Your family—"

"Will love you," I stated firmly. They would; I knew it without a doubt—Rose's texts had been full of praise for Bella.

Her eyes opened; fear, longing, and need swirled in them. "I don't have to leave?"

"No."

"I can stay here with you…and Teddy?"

"Yes." I kissed her. "Please," I breathed.

Her smile was brilliant. "Yes."

I gathered her closer.

I had her. She'd be here with us.

Safe.

Loved.

And I didn't plan on letting her go—ever.

* * *

**What a team...Edward and his faithful sidekick, Teddy. Who could resist?**

**My thanks to Jen for betaing, and to you for reading. The words you leave me are read and treasured. All of them. **

**Next update will be early - Sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kissing Bella goodnight was a whole new experience that evening. Feeling her wrapped around me, her small little moans in the back of her throat as our tongues met and stroked, drove me insane. It took everything in me not to carry her into her room and make love to her in that big comfy bed. I had to remind myself that I needed to move slowly. She had agreed to stay here. I'd gotten her out of the terrible little apartment, and she would be with us. Teddy and I would take care of her, and she would look after us. Our physical relationship would progress once she was more settled and sure.

Slowly, I backed away from her, my fingers lightly caressing her soft cheeks.

"Tomorrow, we'll go get your things and get you settled. And I'll draw up an employment document for you; you'll need that for your bank to show income."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you paying me, given everything—"

"Stop. We'll figure it all out, Bella. You are being paid a fair wage for taking care of my son. The same as I paid Kate, or would pay anyone else. No arguments."

"But we're, ah—"

"More. Yes. And we'll figure it out as we go. One day, I hope your business will be doing well again and your, er, position as nanny will be a more _permanent _one. With an entirely different description."

Bella's eyes widened. I met her gaze honestly. "I wouldn't be pursuing this with you unless I felt that way. Surely you realize that… It's not only me in this situation. My son is first and foremost in my thoughts."

"It seems too good to be true," she admitted, soft color fusing her cheeks. "You seem too good to be true."

"I'm not your ex, Bella," I assured her. "My life is an open book. The only thing I want from you—is you." I pressed a little closer. "We're going to get to know each other, and Teddy and I will look after you."

"And I'll look after you."

I grinned down at her. "See? Perfect already."

***()***

Teddy stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning widely, one hand still clutching his blanket. He stopped in the doorway, blinking, his face breaking in to the widest grin when he saw Bella standing at the stove, making "the most bestest French toast in the world." He launched himself at her, crowing her name. She bent down, scooped him up in her arms, and dropped small kisses all over his face. I had to hastily blink away the moisture in my eyes at the look of pure _joy _on my son's face as he clutched Bella's neck and loved her right back. I knew right then that I'd made the right decision.

We all needed each other.

After breakfast, I went to my office to get some work done and make a few calls. Emerging a short time later, I grabbed another cup of coffee, grinning at the sight of Teddy and Bella; they had their heads bent over some project, him listening intensely and nodding as Bella spoke quietly. Papers, crayons, and felt markers were strewn around the table, and what looked to be the start of a map was being drawn. I caught Bella's eye with a quirked eyebrow, and with a grin, she shooed me to my office, telling me I would have to wait until later. She and Teddy were planning an adventure for him and me while she did her work later. When Rose was over the day before, the three of them ended up going to the park, so Bella hadn't gotten any work done, and I knew she needed some time to catch up. I sat at my desk, grinning with anticipation, and turned to my pile of files. Bella was exactly what Teddy needed.

I hurried through my calls, jotting notes and ideas as I spoke with co-workers. Bella and Teddy waved as they left to work on the next part of the secret project, and I opened my computer to answer some e-mails and type up a formal agreement for Bella. It wasn't necessary for me, but I wanted her to have peace of mind. I also contacted a moving company and arranged to pick up some boxes. I didn't get a lot of them, knowing how small the apartment was. Bella had told me the furniture wasn't hers and that most of her things were at her sister's. Getting the rest of her personal items was my next plan. I wanted her to have her own things here and feel at home.

I heard the front door open, and frowned. They hadn't been gone very long. Before I could move, my mother's voice called out to me and she walked into my office.

I stood up, smiling. "Hey! When did you get back?"

"Last night. Your father had enough and decided it was time to come home."

I laughed at her expression. "Well, you got him away for a little, while at least." I flung my arm around her shoulder, walking her to the kitchen. I knew I wouldn't be getting any work done now. I filled my mug again and poured her a cup.

"Hmmph. Where's my grandson?"

"He's at the park."

She leaned back in her chair. "Ah, yes. With the new nanny—Teddy's book lady from the park. He talked about her constantly at dinner before we left. You, on the other hand, have said very little."

I shrugged. I had felt so much for Bella so quickly, I had no idea what to say to my family. I couldn't explain to them _what _I was feeling, since I didn't know what it was myself, so I let Teddy talk and allowed them to think what they wanted.

"Bella. Her name is Bella. And she's more than a new nanny."

"So I've gathered. You trust her?"

"I let her look after Teddy, Mom. I trust her with the most important person in my life. Of course I do."

"Are you sure?"

I ran my hand over my face, slightly ashamed to even admit what I'd done. "I ran a discreet check on her after we met. Everything she told me was the truth. She's honest…and real." I drew in a deep breath. "And she's great with Teddy."

"But there's more."

"Yes."

She squeezed my hand. "Tell me."

So I did. I told her Bella's story. How we met in the park. How Teddy wanted her to come for supper. The cupcakes and the books and the way she smiled. How once she was here, I didn't want her to go. How she'd helped me and we'd started to know each other. Our time in the loft. The airport. Everything that led to her staying here. Mom listened to it all, smiling at times, frowning at others. When I described Bella's cramped, dark apartment and why she was living there, her frown deepened.

She crossed her arms. "You have been busy." Then her face softened. "Is the apartment really that bad?"

I nodded firmly. "For her, yes. Today, after the park and lunch, Mrs. Cope is going to watch Teddy and I'll take Bella over and get her things. I don't want her to change her mind."

"Do you think she will?"

Remembering our shared passion the night before and the look on Bella's face this morning when Teddy threw himself at her, I shook my head. "No. But I want her here. I almost went out of my mind thinking of her in that dark space." I looked past Mom at the sunlight shining through the window. "She deserves to be surrounded by light and people that love her."

"I think she is now." Mom's voice was gentle. "I've never seen you like this." She chuckled. "Neither has your sister—who, by the way, thinks Bella is wonderful. But Edward…" she paused. "Teddy—"

"Teddy adores her, Mom. I mean _truly_ adores her. He wants her to be more than his nanny. He wants her to be his new mommy." I smiled as I explained his birthday wish.

She shook her head in sorrow. "Edward, you can't choose a wife based on what your son wants."

Leaning forward, I grasped her hand. "I want it as well, Mom. This woman…she's just _amazing_. She's everything I've been looking for, waiting for, and I never even had a clue."

"You've only know her a couple weeks, Edward!" She frowned at me. "This isn't like you at all. You're moving so fast. You've always been so careful when it came to Teddy."

"I know. I can't explain it. It feels so…right. Having her here feels natural. Like she was meant to be here. And Teddy—he just fucking glows when she's around."

She regarded me shrewdly. "You're rather glowing yourself right now." Then she smacked my hand. "And language. I taught you better."

I had to laugh. No matter how old I was, she was still my mom.

"I think I love her."

"That's a pretty big gamble to take with so many lives involved, Edward."

"I know. But I have to, Mom. She's so worth any risk. She's been through so much, and she is so…" I shook my head. "She's so loving. Giving. I want to give as much back to her as she gives to me. To us. I want to protect and care for her. I feel so much, it's almost overwhelming."

"You're very sure on this."

"Yeah, I am. She's it. I know she is. I don't want to scare her away, though. I'm trying to be patient."

Mom snorted. "You ordered moving boxes this morning."

I snickered as I sipped my lukewarm coffee. "I said I was trying…not succeeding."

"And she agreed."

"I had to talk her into it, make it more about Teddy, but yes." I nodded.

"I can't wait to meet her. Rose was quite taken with her. She kept talking about her."

I arched my eyebrow at her. "Are you sure it's Dad who wanted to come home early?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, hush." But she didn't deny it.

The front door flew open, and Teddy wailed loudly, "Daddy!"

I bolted out of my chair, rushing down the hall with Mom hot on my heels. That wasn't a "hey, I'm home" voice; that was his panicked, hurt, "come now" voice.

I was on my knees in front of him in seconds, my hands running over him, searching for injuries even as I spoke. "What is it, Teddy? What happened?" Then my eyes widened. "Where's Bella?"

"She fell! Daddy, _there's red_!"

Red was Teddy's code name for blood. He couldn't stand the sight of it.

I looked up and saw Bella coming up the sidewalk slowly, calling for Teddy. The knee of her jeans was torn and bloodied, and she was limping. I lifted him up, handed him over to my mom, and hurried toward Bella. She was already shaking her head and protesting as I swung her up into my arms. "Edward, I'm fine. I tried to stop him, but he was so upset."

"He hates blood. It freaks him out," I groaned, looking down at her pant leg. It was really bloody. I swallowed deeply, not sure if I should tell her that, I too, hated the sight of blood. Teddy could throw up on me all day and I could handle it, but the sight of a bloody finger or nose sent us both into a tizzy.

"Edward," Mom called. "Bring her inside. I'll help her."

I nodded and carried Bella inside, taking her right into her bathroom upstairs. I set her on the counter, easing her down. "What happened?"

She smiled ruefully. "Never try to play tag with five rambunctious children. Especially when you're not very coordinated." She shrugged. "I was running and I fell right onto my knee, catching it on the edge of the sandbox." She winced as she looked down. "I think I might have a piece of it embedded in the skin." She smiled bravely, but I saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "It was an accident."

I drew back, cupping her face and dropping a small kiss on her lips. "Are you okay?"

"It'll be fine. I need to clean it and get the sliver out, if there is one. Otherwise, it's only scraped."

I risked a glance down, wishing instantly that I hadn't. "It's more than scraped, Bella."

"I didn't realize how bad it was until we started walking home and it kept bleeding. It hurt, so we went slow, but when we were a few houses from home, Teddy looked over and saw the blood. He got really upset and took off. I tried to catch him, but he went so fast. I didn't mean for him to upset you." She frowned. "Are you okay, Edward? You look a little pale."

"I, ah, I'm not big on blood either," I admitted.

Mom walked in. "Out. Before you pass out like last time. I'll help Bella. Go see Teddy. I gave him some juice."

Bella looked at me. "Last time?"

Mom shoved me out the door, turning to Bella. "Oh, I'll tell you all about it. I have so many stories to tell you. Hello, my dear. I'm Esme."

The door shut in my face.

Part of me was grateful Mom was there. The blood was freaking me out a little.

Another part of me worried about leaving the two of them alone. Mom loved to tell stories. Embarrassing ones. Maybe I could help Bella clean up without looking at her knee?

The door opened, and Mom stood with Bella's jeans in her hands, the blood-soaked leg visible. "You're still here?"

My stomach rolled, and my decision was made.

"Going now."

Mom nodded. "Good idea." She turned to Bella. "Once, he fainted and took out Rose at the same time."

"Oh, no…" Bella giggled behind her.

I rolled my eyes as I thumped down the stairs.

This spelled disaster all over it—for my ego.

* * *

**Uh oh - code red. The dynamic duo can't handle blood. Esme is there...can Carlisle be far behind?**

**Update on Thursday.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL. You all loved the switch of Edward's aversion to blood...he has to have some small flaw!**

* * *

Ten minutes later, my dad breezed in the door, only stopping long enough to drop a kiss on Teddy's head, clap me on the shoulder, and continue up the stairs. In his hand was his medical bag; it had belonged to his grandfather and been passed down through the years. The leather was shiny and scratched and missing much of the top stitching. My father loved it. I wasn't sure if medical bags were even carried by most doctors anymore, but my father was never without his. I set Teddy down on the chair, told him to keep coloring, and started to follow my dad up the stairs. If Mom had called him, this was bad.

Dad looked behind him. "Blood, Edward." He smirked. "Lots of blood..." His voice trailed off as he kept walking. "But it's all good. Just here as back-up. Big splinters can be nasty."

That stopped me. I hesitated and then returned to Teddy. So far, I had managed to calm him down and assure him that Bella's knee only had a big boo-boo on it and she'd be fine. Coloring and chatting at him helped distract him. Inside, I was far more upset than I was letting on.

Especially now with the big guns upstairs.

Back-up or not.

Teddy looked up at me. "Pawpaw will stop the red, right, Daddy?"

I sat down and pulled him onto my knee again. "Yep. Gramps will fix Bella right up."

"Like he did me?"

I shuddered, remembering the gash on Teddy's head when he fell off the swing last year. Luckily, Dad had been with us and had assured me repeatedly it looked worse than it was. "Heads, knees, and elbows, Edward. They bleed the most." He was right then, and I knew he was right now, and I felt myself relax a little. "Yeah, bud. Just like he fixed you up."

"Maybe Bella would like a treat later. I got a treat for being good."

I had to smile at the hope in his voice. "That is a great idea. Maybe an ice cream cone?"

He nodded and picked up his crayons. "Vanilla," he said decisively. "Bella likes vanilla."

I pressed a kiss on the back of his head. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Mom came down, calm and smiling. "I'm going to make more coffee and some sandwiches."

Both Teddy and I spoke in unison. "Bella?"

"Is fine. There was a pretty large gash in the knee. Your dad took out a big splinter. I wanted to make sure she didn't need stitches."

My stomach clenched. "And?"

"Nope. Your dad is taking care of it." Glancing up, she leaned her hands on the counter. "Boys, you both need to relax. Bella is fine. Her knee will be sore for a few days, but she is _fine_." Sitting down beside me, she smiled. "After lunch you and Teddy can go to the park. I'll stay with Bella. Then later, you and I can go get her things, and Teddy and Pawpaw will have some time together. I'll make something special for supper when we get back. She can rest for the afternoon."

"She won't like that."

Mom laughed and sat down beside me. "She already expressed her feelings to your dad. He told her to stay off it for the rest of the day and give the cuts a chance to start healing. You and Teddy can look after her for a change." She fixed me a look. "We need to make sure the cuts don't get infected."

I swallowed. "I'll help her change the bandages."

Teddy piped up. "I make her a picture! Bella says I make the best ones and they make her smile!"

Both Mom and I nodded and Teddy grabbed a fresh sheet of paper, his tongue stuck out in concentration as he picked up a crayon and started to make her a picture.

"Edward," Mom murmured.

I looked up at her.

"She's fine. It's a cut knee."

"There was a lot of…blood," I whispered.

"Knees bleed. The walking home didn't help. But it's fine. Just pamper her a little."

"I will."

"She and I are going to play cribbage while you're gone. She loves it as much as I do!" She smiled, rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"Just cards, right? No more stories?"

Mom laughed and rose from her seat. "Oh, Edward." She shook her head as she pulled the bread out of the bin. "There's always stories. It's a mother's prerogative."

I shook my head at her evil laughter.

"And I have so many stories, my son. So many, many stories."

***()***

I carried a tray up to Bella after Dad came downstairs and took over the coloring with Teddy. They were in the midst of a lively discussion about what colors dinosaurs could be when I left the room. I smirked as I wondered how Bella would feel about her get well picture being a huge purple and orange fire-eating dinosaur. Knowing her, she'd love it and hang it up on her wall with pride.

I knocked softly and went in. She was sitting in the big window seat, her leg propped up. I set her tray down and bent over to press a kiss to her head. "Hey."

She grinned ruefully. "Hi."

"Okay?"

"Embarrassed."

I sat down beside her, lifting her uninjured leg onto my knee, and ran a hand along her smooth calf. Her skin was so soft. "Why?"

"All this fuss for a scraped-up knee."

I squeezed her leg. "It was more than a scrape. And no one is fussing. We're simply looking after you."

"You father tells me I have to stay off it the rest of the day. I have work to do."

"I'll bring your laptop up. Dad is gonna stay with Teddy, and Mom and I will go get your stuff."

"The park—"

"Teddy and I will go to the park while Mom is here with you. Then Dad and Teddy can have their time while we're gone to get your stuff."

Her face colored, and she dropped her eyes. Her fingers curled on the edge of the seat cushion. "Leave the apartment for today."

"Why?"

When she didn't answer, I slipped my fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. I was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Bella? What is it?"

"I don't…"She hesitated, swallowing. "I don't want anyone to see it."

I kept my voice low as my thumbs wiped away her tears. "Why?"

"It's an awful place. I don't want—"

"Hey. No one will judge, Bella. I'm just glad you're out of there." I squeezed her hand. "I'd go by myself, but I'm sure there are things you'd rather keep private?"

"There isn't much left there," she assured me. "I didn't bring much. I left most of it at my sister's—the apartment was too small. Some clothes and books, really."

"Let me take care of this—please."

A tear fell on my hand and Bella's voice so quiet that I almost didn't hear her. "I hated it there."

"You're not going back. This is your home now—with us."

Another tear fell. Then another. Without another word, I leaned forward and picked her up, settling her onto my lap, Gently, I cradled her head against my chest. "Let it out, love. I have you."

I let her cry. Months of pent-up emotion—the pain of everything that happened to her—was coming to a head because of skinned knee and the fact she wouldn't have to return to a dark, lonely apartment.

I held her close and let the storm rage, knowing the sun would be so much brighter when it passed.

***()***

Bella fell asleep in my arms, and when Mom peeked in to check on us, she helped me settle her on the bed, draping a light cover on her. "Your dad and Teddy are busy with a model he bought him. Why don't we go and do the apartment now, and you and Teddy can go to the park later?"

"The park can wait."

My mom shook her head. "No. Bella and Teddy worked on a surprise there for you. It has to be today. She'll be awake when we get home, and we'll play cards then, and the three of you can go to the park. Dad will love it, too."

"You know what the surprise is?"

"Oh, yes." She looked down at Bella's tear-stained face. "You're right, Edward. She's exactly what you and Teddy need." She lifted her hand and stroked the damp hair away from Bella's cheek. "And she needs you as well."

I nodded, my throat too tight to speak.

Mom squeezed my arm. "Let her rest. Let's go."

I scribbled a note to Bella, telling her what was happening, and set it beside her. Leaning down, I brushed a kiss over her cheek. "I'll be back soon, love."

She sighed in her sleep.

***()***

"Oh, Edward." My mother shook her head as she looked around. "No. No. No. No." She looked at me, horrified. "You were right. Bella can't stay here."

"I know."

We walked around, opening cupboards and drawers, both of us saddened at how little the apartment contained that actually belonged to Bella. The kitchen contained the barest of essentials: two plates, cups, and glasses, a couple of pots and some utensils, none of which Bella wanted.

Mom quickly packed up her clothes as I moved her books and CD's into a box. I knew she had only her favorites with her and there was more in storage at her sister's, but still it tugged on my heart to see how little she had been living with. When Mom moved to the bathroom, I went to see the landlord, Mr. Black, who was an older man and actually thrilled Bella was moving out. Bella had told me he was very kind, and constantly checked in on her when she was there. She'd called him to let him know I was coming to empty the space out.

When he opened the door, he smiled a wide, toothless grin at me as he shook my hand. "Wrong place for a sweet girl like her," he stated. "I usually had students there—boys, you know? They don't care so much as long as they have a place to sleep. I wanted her to take the larger one upstairs, but she insisted it was all she needed." He eyed me up and down. "You gonna take care of her now, young man?"

"I am."

"Good."

I handed him a check that covered rent for the next two months. "I don't need that," he insisted. "She paid first and last when she moved in."

"Please, Mr. Black. You were kind to Bella, and you haven't given her a hard time about moving out."

He shrugged. "It was only month to month, and it's easy to be kind to her. I'm not going to rent that space anymore. It's time to sell and get a small place of my own. When my wife was alive we liked having the place full." His eyes softened, and I imagined many memories were flowing through his mind. "But with her gone, it's different, and harder to keep up. Good tenants are hard to come by."

I pressed the check into his hand, along with a business card. "This is the name of a good real estate agent. He'll help you with everything you need. Keep the money and use it as a little extra, then. Please."

For a minute he looked down and then shook my hand. "You're a good man, Mr. Cullen. Thank you. Miss Bella is going to be okay now. I'm glad she found you."

I smiled at him. "We're the lucky ones, sir."

***()***

"All done?" I asked Mom.

She nodded and smiled as I told her about the conversation with Mr. Black. The few tins of canned goods and staples from Bella's cupboard that were left, Mom insisted on taking upstairs while I loaded the car.

When she came back down, she was smiling and I had a feeling Mr. Black would be getting a visitor on occasion. "What about the rest of her things?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm going to call her sister and arrange to have them brought here. I'm also going to invite her to come visit. Bella's quite worried about how she'll react to the news about living with Teddy and me."

"I think once she meets you and sees how much better things are for Bella, she'll come around."

"I hope so."

Mom squeezed my shoulder. "She will."

***()***

Sitting on the park bench, I smiled as I watched Dad and Teddy on the swings. After we got home, Dad and I carried Bella's things to her room. Dad checked her knee, which was bruised and sore-looking, but blood free, so I was able to stay and watch as he cleaned and redressed it. Much to her dismay, I carried Bella downstairs to the living room, settling her on the sofa. Mom had the crib board and cards ready, along with a pot of tea and some snacks since Bella hadn't eaten. Before we left, Bella and Teddy had a whispered conversation, and she slipped something into his pocket.

The "something" turned out to be a treasure map that Dad and I had to follow to find the treat at the end. There were only five clues, all easy to find, especially given Teddy knew where they were, but Dad and I played along, and three of us enjoyed the fresh air and sun. Teddy was beyond excited, and his laughter rang out several times when Dad and I would pretend to be lost and unable to find the next clue. I loved hearing his laugh, and I carefully kept all the clues—written, no doubt with the help of Bella's guiding hand—in bright blue crayon. Bella did so many great things with him, constantly creating happy memories for us with simple ideas, memories that meant so much. I wanted to add all the pieces of paper to his scrapbook. Mom and I had started it before he was born, and we kept it updated. I knew Bella would now be a big part of those memories.

The treat at the end were the ice cream cones Bella had paid for in advance. Teddy proudly held out his hand with money for Dad's cone as well, assuring me I didn't have to pay for it because Bella had used money from the swear jar for the treats. Bella had discovered that when I was frustrated or tense, I muttered and cursed, so she'd instigated the swear jar. I was shocked some days how often I had to drop change into it. Dad had a good laugh as he clapped my shoulder and accepted the cone with a smirk. Teddy was worried he didn't have enough for more ice cream, and I promised him we would take one home for Bella and Grams when he was finished playing.

After ice cream, Dad kept Teddy busy so I could make a phone call to Bella's sister.

Her tone was brisk when she answered, and I carefully introduced myself, grateful that Bella had already spoken to her about Teddy and me. When she heard my name, she was instantly concerned.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's fine. Well, aside from a banged-up knee this morning, she's fine."

She groaned. "What did she do now?"

"She tripped playing tag with some five-year-olds and caught her knee on the sandbox. She tore it up pretty good."

"But she's okay?"

"Yes. My dad came over and checked her out. He's making her take it easy the rest of the day, but only so it has a chance to start to heal. She isn't happy about it, but she's doing it."

Her voice was curious. "Where is she?"

"At home. She and my mom are playing cribbage."

"Her home?"

I drew in a deep breath. "That's why I'm calling, Alice. You know Bella has been looking after Teddy. My nanny isn't coming back. I offered Bella the position, and she accepted."

"Oh."

"It's a live-in position."

"_Oh."_

"I cleaned out the place she was living this morning and brought her things to my house. But I know she has more stored at your place. I want to arrange to have them brought here."

"Why?"

"I want her to be comfortable and have her things around her. It would please her, I think."

"That sounds more personal than an employer concerned for their, ah, employee."

I shut my eyes and said it. "I _am_ more than an employer, Alice. Bella is…very special to me."

"How special? What exactly are you saying?"

I drew in a deep breath before I replied honestly about the depth of my feelings for her sister. Then the questions and concerns started. I answered every one, even offering her the same information I had given Bella the first day so she could check me out if she wanted to. Over and over, I assured her not only of her sister's well-being, but the desire of wanting her in our lives and for her to be content. Although she admitted to being pleased that Bella was out of the small apartment, she expressed concerns about her new living arrangements and the future. When I asked her to come and see for herself, she seemed taken aback.

"Bella misses you and Laura. She'd be thrilled to see you."

"You want us to come and stay at your home?"

"It's Bella's home now, as well," I informed her quietly. "Yes, I would like to you come and stay with us. You can meet Teddy and me—see how we live. Get to know us. See for yourself how much happier Bella is with us. Meet my family." I drew in another deep breath. "Maybe you'll feel better once you see I'm telling the truth. Your sister belongs here, with me. With us."

"I don't want to see her hurt again."

"Neither do I. I have no intentions of hurting her." I paused, my voice catching suddenly. "I care for your sister more than I can express, Alice. And she returns those feelings. We're taking it slow, but we're working on it."

There was silence on the line. I waited patiently. "I could borrow Emmett's van," she offered. "I could bring some of her things."

I remembered the name Emmett. Bella said he had been one of the few people who'd stood by her.

"That would be great."

"She only kept a few small pieces of furniture that belonged to our parents and a half dozen boxes or so." Her voice was sad. "She sold everything that had any value to pay the debts she felt she owed."

"Bring what you can, and anything that won't fit, I'll pay to have shipped. I'd like her to have her things."

"You sound too good to be true, Edward."

I laughed. "That's what Bella thinks, too. Trust me, I'm not. I'm just a guy." My voice turned serious. "But I care, very deeply, for your sister, and I'll do anything I can to make her happy."

"So you've said. I still have concerns, though."

"You'll come? Visit? See for yourself before you decide?"

"When?"

I thought about my schedule. "The end of this week?"

I could hear papers moving, and I wondered if she was looking at a calendar. "Yes. Will you tell her?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise."

Alice giggled a little, the sound very much the same as Bella's. "She doesn't usually like surprises."

"She'll like this one."

There was a pause. "I think, maybe, I'm going to like you, Edward Cullen."

I grinned into the phone.

"Same here, Alice."

I hung up, smiling.

* * *

**A visit from Alice. Can he relieve her worries? Update on Monday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A fun little sneak peek into Bella and Esme's afternoon…I know you all wanted to hear a few Edward stories. Thank you for reading, and thanks to Jenny for betaing. I tweaked…so the mistakes are mine.**

* * *

I snorted, clapping my hand over my mouth. "Really?"

Esme's eyes crinkled in the corners as she laughed—the same way Edward's did. She nodded. "Really. The teacher had them all prick their fingers to determine their blood type. Edward jabbed his, took one look at the blood, and passed out. He took out his entire row of classmates and all the equipment. It was like dominos, according to his teacher, Mr. Banner." She shook her head. "Carlisle donated a whole bunch of new microscopes to the school the next week."

"And he'd never shown that kind of reaction before?"

Esme shook her head. "Carlisle and I realized he'd never really been hurt to the point of a lot of blood before. A little cut or scrape here and there, but never like that. He wasn't big on sports, and the worst he ever did was a shiner at baseball or a scraped knuckle. He never had that sort of reaction."

I picked up my cup and took a sip of the tea Esme had made. We'd been talking since the boys all left for the park. She was warm and gracious and had been entertaining me with all sorts of Edward stories.

"And it only got worse?"

"Oh, my heavens, yes. It was as if his reactions grew stronger. The day he took Rose out was epic. It was a paper cut. A simple paper cut. She held up her hand and asked him to get her a bandage. It was instantaneous. He turned white as a ghost and toppled like a felled tree. He knocked her right off the kitchen stool, she broke her finger, and he had to have four stitches to his head where he caught it on the counter."

"Oh, God."

"It was a mess. It didn't help that Carlisle kept laughing every time he thought about it, or that Edward would start heaving when he did. It was a long night in the ER."

I couldn't stop giggling. "Oh, Esme."

"Rose made him pay dearly for that. He did all her chores and his for a month."

She shook her head. "We tried everything. He even went to a hypnotist." She chuckled. "He said the only thing that did, was leave him wanting Cheerios every night at ten o'clock for some reason."

I smirked. He still liked cereal as a snack.

"But he's gotten better," I insisted. "He didn't pass out today."

"He learned a few tricks to help him. But if there's a lot of blood…"She shrugged. "Let just say, you need to look out."

"I'll remember that."

"Are you feeling better, dear?"

I nodded. "You've been so kind, Esme."

Both she and Carlisle had. She had cleaned my knee, fussing over me the whole time insisting on calling her husband. Carlisle had arrived, checked my torn skin as he chatted, making sure I was okay. I felt badly for causing so much trouble, but both of them insisted I wasn't a problem and they were happy to help out for the afternoon. They were both like Edward—warm, open and loving.

Esme made sure Teddy was okay and had gone with Edward to get my few things. Just like Rose, I felt instantly comfortable with her. The fact she was so loving and gentle was a bonus. I hadn't been hugged or mothered this much in years. She didn't say a word about my apartment, only stroking my head and telling me I was in a far better place now.

She was right.

She smiled at me. "You're easy to be kind to." Setting her cup down, she leaned back on the sofa. "My son and grandson are both crazy about you."

"I feel the same about them."

"Edward doesn't normally act like this—so impetuous."

My hand tightened on my mug, suddenly worried. "You…disapprove?"

I didn't want her to disapprove. I wanted her to like me.

"I should. I should tell you both to slow down. Yet…I can't. I've never seen my son so happy. And Teddy…" She shook her head. "He beams. They both do."

I blushed. "They make me happy too." I took in a deep breath. "They're an unexpected gift. I wasn't looking for them, but somehow they found me."

She nodded. "I always hoped Edward would open himself up to love again. I thought he had shut that door so tight it would never budge. But seeing him…it's lovely."

"I care about him…and Teddy a great deal." I paused. "More than care."

She patted my hand. "I know, dear. I can see that. It's returned fully, I promise you."

"Edward is…" I took in a deep breath. "There just aren't enough words to describe him. I feel so safe with him. When the three of us are together, we feel so right."

"You are right. I can see that. You complete my son, in a way I don't think he knew he needed to be completed. And you're Teddy's dream." She clasped my hand. "Are you ready for all that entails, Bella?"

Tears sprang to my eyes. "Yes. I can't…I can't imagine my life without them now, Esme. I can't."

"You don't have to. When my son makes up his mind, he goes after what he wants with a determination that doesn't waver. And trust me, he's made up his mind about you."

She leaned forward, handing me a tissue. "Now, dry your eyes. If Edward thinks I've upset you, I'll be in trouble. And I invited Rose over for dinner without telling him, so I'll already be in trouble."

I giggled. "I can't imagine Edward mad at you."

"Oh, it happens." She picked up the deck of cards and began to shuffle. "One time when he was about fourteen, I walked into his room without knocking. Now, in my defense, I thought he was out, and my arms were full of laundry."

"He thought you were invading his privacy?"

She snorted. "Oh, I invaded it all right. Let's just say his hands were full at the time, and I ruined the mood."

I gaped at her and started to laugh.

"He didn't look at me for a week. And he asked Carlisle to put a lock on his door."

She giggled. "I had trouble looking at him without laughing. He'd get angry again and storm off."

I laughed harder. She joined me and we were both still laughing when the boys walked in.

She did, indeed, have lots of stories—and Esme loved to share.

I was going to have so much information to blackmail Edward with when he was being cheeky.

Perfect.

* * *

**There you go...caught by Mom. LOL. I wonder if Bella will use any of her new found info? **

**Update on Monday night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Edward~**

The rest of the day was great. By the time I got home with Teddy and Dad, my mother and Bella were fast friends, laughing together on the couch. My sister Rose showed up not long after, and within minutes, the three of them were thick as thieves. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen Bella look so happy. The three of them cloistered themselves in the kitchen with a bottle of wine to make dinner plans. I had a feeling I should be nervous about the gales of laughter coming from the room, and the way Bella's eyes danced whenever I walked in, but I chose to ignore it.

Dad, Teddy and I played in the back yard, following instructions on heating the grill when told to do so.

I knew without a doubt, my dining room had never seen so many smiles, nor had laughter ever echoed so loudly off the walls. Teddy beamed as he sat on Bella's knee, careful not to touch her boo-boo, his little hands constantly patting her hand or arm, wanting her attention, which she lavished on him lovingly. I had never seen him so cheerful, and I knew I wanted to see that look on his face every single day. I sat as close to the two of them as I could, my arm draped around the back of Bella's chair; my fingers lightly traced caresses on her shoulder or ran up the side of her neck when she would tilt her head toward me with a smile. Often, Teddy would turn and talk to the both of us at the same time, grinning in delight when he'd see our heads pressed together or listen to Bella laugh.

Rose grinned at everyone, even as she bossed us all around. Mom and Dad both smiled as they looked at all of us. We were a pretty fucking happy group.

Rose smiled at Bella. "Are you comfortable in your room, Bella?"

"Very." She looked at my mom. "Did you decorate it, Esme?"

Mom nodded. "I did."

Bella pursed her lips. "It's almost perfect."

Mom frowned and I looked at her, surprised. "Almost?"

She nodded slowly. "I'd prefer it if there was a lock on the door."

Mom burst into laughter. Dad started to guffaw and Rose hid her face in her hands. For a second, I was confused and then the fork slipped from my fingers. My mother words from early hit me—her prerogative.

Her stories.

_My ego. _

"What. Did. You. Tell. Her?" I hissed, already knowing what she had shared.

Mom shrugged.

Bella kept laughing.

Teddy looked confused.

I glared at all of them. "I was fourteen. That's what we do at fourteen—right, Dad?"

Rose snorted. "And you never stop."

"Stop what, Daddy?" Teddy asked, looking at all of us.

I thought fast. "Collecting stamps."

He looked at me. "What's a stamp?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Can I collect stamps?"

I sat up. "No!"

"How come? You did!"

Bella leaned forward. "You have to be fourteen to collect stamps, Teddy."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll wait. But if Daddy did it, I want to, too."

Rose smirked. "You will, Teddy. Just. Like. Daddy."

He grinned. "Good!"

I shook my head, leaning close to Bella's ear. "Except I'll make sure he has a lock."

Then we were all laughing.

After dinner was finished and cleaned up, they all left, and I gave Teddy his bath, listening to him babble on about the day. He listed all the highs and lows, making sure I knew exactly what parts of the day were his favorites and which parts he disliked. I withheld my grin and didn't remind him I'd been there with him for about ninety percent of his day, instead agreeing that the treasure hunt was the best, while Bella's red knee was definitely the low point. Luckily, he forgot about the stamp collecting.

Clean and sleepy, I carried him down the hall to Bella's room. She was waiting with a book, which she read while he curled up on the bed beside her, his head in her lap. Unable to resist, I settled next to her, tucking her against me as she read to him. I leaned my head back against her headboard, letting her soothing voice wash over me. The sudden quiet in the room made my eyes open and I found Bella reading another book silently. Teddy was asleep on her lap, and I had somehow turned and curled into her, my head resting in the crook of her neck and my arm thrown over her hip. I looked up, slightly confused. "I fell asleep?"

She nodded. "You both did."

"How long?"

"About half an hour."

"Sorry. You must be uncomfortable." Yet, I didn't move.

She shook her head, her eyes warm as she gazed down at me. "No. I feel very…needed right now."

"You are." My hand cupped her face, drawing it down to mine. "You're so much more than only needed, Bella. You're becoming…_everything_."

"_Edward_," she breathed as my mouth covered hers.

Tenderly, our lips melded, moving and tasting. Her taste filled my senses, the softness of her pressing into my chest. Her fingers curled into the back of my hair, holding me close as our tongues swept together, erotic and hot. With a small, regretful groan, I pulled back, pressing my lips to hers again before sliding off the bed. I scooped Teddy up in my arms as I smiled at her. "I'm coming back, love. I'm not done with you."

Her smile was wide, filled with desire and so inviting.

"Good."

I tucked Teddy into his bed, dropping a kiss onto his little forehead as I ran my fingers through his wild hair. I watched him burrow under the covers, my heart filled with love for my son. He was so happy these days, now Bella was with us.

I was so happy.

I bent down and kissed him again, silently thanking him for his birthday wish that had changed our lives.

For the better.

I made a detour to the kitchen and got us each a drink.

With a smile, I headed down the hall, back to Bella.

I stopped in the doorway, sighing. She was asleep. Her head rested on the pillow, her hair spread out around her like molten dark chocolate. Her eyes were shut, her breathing deep and even. It had been a long, emotional day. I wasn't really surprised she'd fallen asleep. I had done the same thing a short time ago.

Crossing the room, I carefully tucked a stray curl behind her ear and ran my finger down her soft cheek. Lifting her covers, I tucked her in and nuzzled her head, reaching for the light. Her eyes fluttered open. "Edward?"

"Shh, love. Sleep."

"But you…we—"

I pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth.

"We have lots of nights ahead of us, Bella. Sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled sleepily. "I'll be here."

Those words banished any small amount of disappointment I was feeling. I kissed her again. "Yes, you will be."

***()***

The next morning, the house seemed unusually quiet. Teddy was out with Rose and Mom; Bella was upstairs, finally catching up on her web site designs.

She had been so shy and sweet this morning, her cheeks blooming with color when she saw me. I knew she was thinking about last night—God knew I'd been thinking of it when I first woke up. I'd needed an extra-long shower this morning, and I was grateful I had woken up long before Teddy did. It wasn't the kind of shower I wanted him interrupting, so I made sure to lock the door, chuckling as I thought about last night's conversation.

While Teddy was nodding into his bowl of cereal, I slipped behind Bella, drew her against my chest and kissed her neck, loving the shudder of desire that flowed through her.

"Hey, my love. Morning."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she whispered.

"Don't be." I kissed her again. "I'm not sure I'd have been able to control myself if I'd had you alone in bed," I grazed her ear with my lips. "Especially since you don't have a lock."

Her giggle made me smile.

I pulled her tighter against me. "You aren't ready for that."

I stepped away and turned her to face me. "We have lots of time, okay?"

"Okay."

"How's the knee?"

She shrugged and gasped as I grasped her waist and lifted her onto the counter. I lifted the loose leg of her pajamas and bravely looked at her injury. The site was swollen, red, and painful-looking, but thankfully, blood free. Gently, I touched the skin, pleased to find it a normal temperature and showing no signs of infection.

"The boo-boo okay, Daddy?" Teddy asked anxiously behind me.

"Pawpaw did a great job. It's great, bud."

"Does it hurt, Bella?"

"No." She smiled gently at him. "It's good."

"Okay." He nodded and went back to munching his cereal.

"_Does_ it hurt?" I asked quietly.

"A little."

I dropped a kiss on her head. "Thanks for being honest. You'll take it easy today, yeah? Work on your designs?"

"And you?"

"I am gonna finish up what Mom interrupted yesterday. Teddy has a date with his aunt and Gramdma."

"Okay."

A short time later, I had all the quiet I'd wanted yesterday, but I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about Bella's sister and her upcoming visit, hoping Bella would be pleased. Finally, I shook my head and gave up. I turned my chair to the window and looked outside, losing myself in thoughts of the future.

Every thought contained Bella.

***()***

"Edward?"

I shook myself from my daydreams. I hadn't even heard her coming. "Hey…should you be up?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Stop fussing. Can I talk to you about something?"

I looked at the sheet of paper she was holding and sat up. I knew what she was coming to talk about. I drew in a deep breath. I had been waiting for this. "Sure." I put on my most innocent face. "What's up?"

She slid the paper across the desk. As I suspected it was her bank statement. I glanced it, trying not to shudder when I saw the balance before I had added money into the account. The fact that she was living off so little was truly frightening to me. No wonder her cupboards had been so bare.

I kept my voice even. "Problem?"

"There are two deposits."

"I paid you for last week and gave you an advance on your first check. The second one is what will go in every two weeks." I leaned back in my seat, trying to appear relaxed. I knew she'd fight me on this. I had to convince her to accept it.

"It's too much."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. I always paid Kate extra when she stayed while I was away."

"The on-going amount is too much."

"It's what I paid Kate."

"But I'm living here. Eating. Using electricity and water. You need to make allowances." She shook her head at me. "I'm not a charity case, Edward. I can't accept this."

"You also cook dinners and spend more time overall with Teddy than Kate did. You clean as well."

"I don't consider evenings and weekends with Teddy as working."

I pulled open the top drawer and sorted through a couple of envelopes. I pulled out a few checks and pushed them toward her. "Kate didn't like bank transfers—she preferred checks. These are a few of her cancelled ones. As you can see, I paid her more. I already took into consideration room and board."

Bella studied the checks, her lips pursed. I had always paid Kate well, but I was banking on her believing _those_ checks were Kate's ongoing payments. They were actually checks from when she had worked extra hours. It was the only way I could think of to help Bella; I could certainly afford it and despite what she said, there was no way in hell I was charging her any room and board.

She glanced up, still unsure. I kept my voice patient and level. "Bella, he's my son. I pay well so he is cared for. Nothing more."

She leaned back in her chair. There was so much disbelief and worry on her face. Her eyes were doubtful and troubled. Kneeling in front of her, I clasped her hands. "What is it? Tell me, love."

Her voice trembled slightly. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and all this will be a dream. It seems too good to be true. I get to stay here with you and Teddy. I can pay off my debts—faster than I had hoped. I can put it behind me and move forward."

"With us," I urged quietly.

"Yes." Her voice became thick."I can feel safe again. Feel like I matter to someone—I'm not alone anymore."

I pulled her into my arms, cradling her against my chest."You are safe, my love, and you matter. You matter so much." I pressed a kiss to her head."You're never going to be alone again, Bella. You belong to me now. To Teddy and me. The three of us are a family."

Bella's fingers clutched at my shirt as she tilted her head back, gazing at me, her expression soft. "I love you," she whispered.

"Oh God, Bella. I love you, sweet girl." I cupped her face, dropping kisses all over her soft skin. "I love you, I love you, I love you," I murmured. My mouth hovered over hers. "Mine."

"Yours," she breathed.

Our kisses were warm. Indulgent. Filled with adoration. Our tongues stroked and teased. I gathered her close, lifting her to my lap as I sat down. Her head fell into my neck, fitting perfectly under my chin. "Things will get better now, love. I'll take care of you, if you let me."

"The money—"

"Let it go, Bella. Please let it go. We'll figure it all out, but for now, accept it." I drew in a deep breath."I want to pay off all your debts and fix everything for you," I admitted. She stiffened in my arms and I tightened my grip. "I know you won't allow that, so at least accept the wages I'm offering for you to care for my son. I entrust the most precious thing in my life to you, Bella. Money means nothing compared to that." I paused. "Please, love. For me."

I felt the fight leave her. Her shoulders dropped at the tension eased away. "Okay."

I kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Update on Friday. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not at home, so excuse any errors I missed in uploading. Thank you for reading!**

**~Edward~**

The van pulled into the driveway while Bella and Teddy were at his swimming lessons. As much as I hated not seeing him swim, I made up an excuse about a call so I could be here when Alice arrived. I was surprised when a giant of a man stepped out of the driver's seat, and I wondered if Alice's husband had come along. I had seen pictures of Alice and Laura, but not her husband. Stepping off the porch, I met him part way, extending my hand. "Hello. You must be Jasper. I'm Edward."

He shook his head, a wide smirk breaking out and showing two deep dimples on his cheeks. "I'm not Jasper. I'm Emmett." His hand closed around mine, squeezing tightly. "I thought I would come and check up on Bella myself once Alice called and filled me in."

I tried not to groan at the pressure he was exerting on my hand. Obviously, I was being tested. Instead I met his gaze directly. "Any friend of Bella's is welcome here. Pleased to meet you."

His smirk became a wide grin, and he slapped me on the shoulder so hard I almost stumbled. He was even larger close up. Emmett was not someone I'd want to make an enemy of. Trying to be nonchalant, I shook out my rather numb hand.

Behind him, Alice stepped out of the van. "Stop trying to intimidate him, Em."

He chuckled. "I'm doing no such thing, Miss Pixie. Just letting Edward here know Bella's got someone looking out for her is all. He gets that—right Edward?"

I stood up straighter. "Bella needs no protection here, but I'm grateful she has a friend like you, Emmett."

He pursed his lips and then laughed. "Hey, Alice, I like him." He jerked his thumb toward the van. "Where do you want Bella's stuff?"

I sighed in relief as he turned and walked away. I think I'd just passed the test.

Smiling, I held out my hand to Bella's sister. Tiny like Bella, her hair was darker and short. Their eyes were the same—wide and dark— and when she smiled, I saw the family resemblance. Her daughter, Laura, was the same age as Teddy, but while she looked like her mom and aunt, her hair was blond and hung straight down her back and her eyes were a soft blue. She was shy and ducked her head into Alice's neck as I approached.

Alice's greeting was warmer, but still reserved. I expected as much. My hope was that once she got to know me a little more, she would see I did have Bella's best interests at heart. My family was coming for supper, and I thought once she saw us all together, she would relax.

I pointed out the swing on the porch, and Alice and Laura went to sit, while Emmett and I unloaded the van. We carried the boxes upstairs, and after thinking for a few minutes, we put a pretty desk— Alice told me it used to belong to their mom—into my office, and the other pieces, we left in the living room. Bella could decide where she wanted to place them in the house. I showed Alice the guest room and overrode Emmett's idea of going to a hotel, assuring him the pull-out in the office was comfortable and he was welcome.

We were all sitting in the living room, sipping ice tea and chatting, when Bella and Teddy came home. For a few seconds, Bella stood, dumbfounded, in the doorway, her gaze flitting from her visitors to me, and then with a small teary gasp, she reached for Alice, and the two of them embraced, both crying. When Bella drew back, she scooped Laura up, kissing her repeatedly, and then Emmett encased her in his great arms. I pulled Teddy onto my knee, watching it all with a smile. He leaned up close. "Is Bella crying 'cause she's happy, Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud, she is."

He leaned up closer. "Laura's pretty, isn't she Daddy? Like Bella."

I grinned down at him. "Yeah, very pretty—just like Bella."

I realized Alice was pointing in my direction. "He did it all!"

Our eyes met, and with a glowing smile, Bella approached me, dropping a warm kiss on my mouth. "Thank you."

"I love you," I murmured quietly, so no one else could hear. "I wanted to make you smile."

I was rewarded with another kiss, and then she ruffled Teddy's hair and took him over to Laura, who he greeted enthusiastically. Everyone started talking, and plans were made about the park and dinner. Bella was even more delighted when I told her my parents and Rose would be joining us and Mom had the menu planned for a barbeque. She immediately started telling Alice about my family and how much she adored them. I sat back, watching, with a satisfied smile.

Alice caught my eye, smiled and shrugged, as if to say, "Yeah, you were right—_this _surprise she liked."

I nodded and shrugged back at her, saying silently, "I told you."

Emmett looked over and winked, then joined Teddy and Laura on the carpet. I laughed as they started using him as their own mountain, climbing all over and teasing him. He took turns throwing them in the air and tickling them. The room exploded in shrieks and laughter.

I loved every noisy second of it.

***()***

"What's going on with Emmett and my sister?" I whispered to Bella after dragging her in the kitchen with the excuse I couldn't find something. "It's like they're joined at the hip!"

Bella giggled and handed me the "missing" tongs. "I know—it's so sweet."

"Sweet?" I shook my head. "I keep waiting for one of them to mount the other!" I dragged my hand through my hair. "I've never seen Rose act like this. She's almost…docile!"

"I've never seen Emmett so smitten with someone," Bella admitted as she pulled my hands away from my hair. "I thought he was going to explode when she first walked in. I didn't know he could move that fast."

I chuckled, remembering the look on his face when Rose walked in, her hands full of bags.

_She was laughing and talking, not paying attention, and tripped over one the many toys strewn around, spinning wildly and falling backward. Before anyone else could react, Emmett lunged across the room and caught her before she hit the floor. He held her, gazing down and smiling while she clutched his huge bicep, staring up at him. "Did it hurt?" he asked._

_Her voice was breathless. "No. I only tripped."_

_He shook his head. "I meant when you fell out of heaven. Because, you, girl, are one fine angel."_

_I snapped my head around and met Bella's eyes. This wasn't going to be pretty. Rose hated clichéd pick-up lines._

_Then, to my utter and complete astonishment…she giggled. _

_I blinked. I'd never heard Rose giggle before. She chuckled, and laughed out loud, but I'd never heard such a feminine little sound from her. _

_Emmett stood her back up on her feet and took the bags from her grasp, lifting one hand and kissing it. "Allow me, Rosie."_

_My eyes widened. No one called her Rosie. _

_Her gaze met mine, skittered back to Emmett and then… _

_My take-no-prisoners, I-am-woman-hear-me-roar sister, blushed. _

_A deep, pink color bloomed across her face—one worthy enough to rival Bella's blushes. With another giggle, she laid her hand on his cheek and smiled. He ducked his head and grinned. Then, as if nothing had happened, he followed her to the kitchen while Alice, Bella and I looked at each other, wondering what we had just witnessed. _

They hadn't been out of each other's sight since.

"I heard him tell Alice he's going to get a hotel room."

I groaned. "Oh God, Bella. I don't want to know this."

She grinned. "They _are _adults."

"They just met—and she's my sister!"

"Emmett's a great guy. Your parents like him."

I shook my head. "I still don't want to know."

"I think they want some privacy, that's all," she soothed. "I saw him take her number. He probably wants to call her and talk after she leaves."

I looked at her suspiciously. "He could do that from the couch."

"Not with as much privacy."

I huffed a sigh and decided to believe her. That way my head wouldn't explode.

"We'd better get back out there." She looked over her shoulder. "It's a full house."

Everyone was out back while we grilled dinner. The table was literally groaning with food. Conversation was nonstop between everyone. Laughter rang out. Teasing abounded. Teddy was in his element.

"So much for your peace and quiet."

I pulled her to me as I shook my head. "I don't want peace and quiet." I indicated the back deck. "I want that. Family. Friends. All together." I smiled down at her. "This is _all _because of you, Bella. You're the nucleus here. You've brought us all together."

"I love it," she admitted quietly. "I can't remember the last time I felt so…happy."

Pressing my lips against hers, I hummed. "Me, too." I kissed her again. "I love you."

Her eyes were luminous as she gazed at me. "I love you."

"This is just the start. You know that, right? We have a lifetime of this to look forward to."

"A lifetime," she breathed, her voice sounding incredulous.

Rose burst through the patio door, giggling and swatting Emmett's hands from her ass. They both stopped dead seeing Bella and me in the kitchen.

I dropped my head to Bella's shoulder. "If I survive tonight," I groaned.

She pulled my hand, and we walked past Rose and Emmett. My sister was giggling again as I shut the door.

Just talking later.

_Right._

***()***

The house was much quieter the next day. Emmett was apparently "busy" touring the city, my parents were doing whatever they did when not invading my house, and the girls and children were gone most of the day, so I had peace and quiet to work. I hated it. When they showed up later in the afternoon— tired, sore, but filled with excitement to share their day with me—I was more than happy to set aside my work and be with them. Dinner was a much quieter affair than the night before, but was still fun. I enjoyed getting to know Bella's sister and niece. Emmett and Rose joined us, and I was proud of myself for not demanding to know their whereabouts all day. From the sappy grins on both their faces, I wasn't sure I really wanted the answers. They left not long after dinner.

I cleaned the kitchen while Bella and Alice put the kids to bed. They had barely made it through dinner, both their little heads nodding over the hamburgers we had grilled. I kissed Teddy before Bella carried him upstairs, knowing he wouldn't make it past his bath, never mind being read to. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a handful of cookies and went to my office to do a few things, hoping Bella would come find me. Alice and Laura were leaving in the morning, so I knew there was a chance the two of them would be in her room again…but still I hoped.

I took another sip of coffee and looked at the little desk that fit perfectly by the window. Bella had been thrilled when I showed her, and her laptop was set up waiting for her. She now had a place she could work in comfortably. I liked the thought of being able to look up and see her when I was working from home.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Alice stuck her head in. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, come in."

She sat across from me, shaking her head when I offered her a drink. "Where's Bella?"

"Having a bath. She loves baths."

I smiled. "I know."

"She loves you."

I smiled even wider. "I know that, too."

"You love her, don't you? I mean, you _really_ love her."

"Yeah, I do. I really do. She's…become everything, Alice."

"She said she's told you the whole story."

I nodded. "She has. I know about her soon-to-be-ex. The debt she's carrying because she couldn't live with herself if she didn't help some of the people Alec scammed." I paused. "I also know all the things she doesn't talk about. How much she misses you and Laura. How lonely and scared she's been. How much it devastated her to leave and come here alone. That took a huge amount of courage. All of it did."

She leaned forward, her face earnest. "I love my sister, Edward. I miss her. I didn't want her to move here and be away from us." A tear leaked out and ran down her cheek. "But she felt it was the best way. I hated leaving her here. I hate the place she was living, and I hated knowing everything she'd gone through. Everything she was still going through. I've been so worried about her. She's been carrying so much."

"You don't have to worry now, Alice. About any of it. Her debt, or her being alone." I paused. "I know you don't know me, but know that I love her. I love everything about her. How she looks after my son. How she cares for me—makes me feel. The joy she's brought to my life. She's safe now."

"I know. I can see that." She hesitated, and I smiled in encouragement.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"I never liked Alec. Neither did Emmett. But we both like you, Edward. We like your family."

"But?"

"I didn't do enough to protect Bella last time. I should have spoken up and been a better sister. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I have to ask… What are your intentions with Bella?"

I waved my hand. "I'm not upset. In fact, I'm glad you asked. I wanted us to talk." I leaned forward, my voice earnest. "Bella will never want for anything. I would pay off her debts tomorrow if she'd let me, and she would never have to think of them again. But she won't allow that—yet. So I'm going to make her life as easy as I can until she _does_ let me."

"She told me what you're paying her. She wanted my advice, since I would know what the cost of child care was."

"Did you blow my cover?"

"No. I told her it was high, but not unreasonable. I'm beyond grateful for what you're doing for her. Knowing she is safe and cared for helps so much."

Tilting my head, I regarded her quietly. "What about what Bella owes you, Alice? You owned half the house. Bella told me it was your nest egg for Laura's education, and once she's finished with this debt she'll pay you back. Are you worried about that?"

Alice shook her head. "Jasper and I have told her no. We don't want her to think or worry about it."

"But she does think about it and is worried."

"We'll figure it out. But we won't take her money. She would do the same if our positions had been reversed."

Reaching into the drawer, I handed her an envelope. Frowning, she accepted it and looked inside. "I don't understand."

"It's an account I opened up for Laura—for her education. I plan on giving it to Bella after we're married. I'll pay off any debt she has and give her that to give to you." I winked at Alice. "Once, of course, I get her to agree to marry me."

"You're already planning on marrying her?"

I nodded. "You asked me my intentions. That's it. I want to marry her. Teddy loves her. I love her. She loves us. We make a family." I smiled at her shocked expression. "I've never been as sure of anything as I am that we belong together." I indicated the envelope. "That means you'll be my family too, and I take care of my family."

"I can't let you do this."

"It's done."

"How?" she gasped. "How can you do this?"

"Alice, I'm a very well-known, sought-after architect. My designs are all over the country. I'm paid very well for what I do. Very well. Rose and I were both left an inheritance from our grandparents, which my parents invested wisely for us." I indicated the room around us. "I bought this house and fixed it up. I don't drive a wildly expensive car. I don't live an extravagant lifestyle. I live simply. I've invested wisely as well. Trust me when I tell you, Bella will never want for anything. Ever. She'll be looked after the rest of her life. Not only will I love her every single day of forever, I will look after her."

"She won't—"

I shook my head. "She'll accept it. All of it. I have to take my time and let her get used to it, to understand that money…well, it's a renewable resource—something I can make more of. There's only one Bella. Her worth is far greater than anything else."

"You think you can make her see that?"

"She's already seeing it. I'm trying to be patient, and let her accept how _much_ I want to take care of her—how we can take care of each other. Once we're married, what's mine is hers, and vice versa. So paying off everything only makes sense." I smirked widely. "She can pay me back by making me the happiest man in the world and saying yes when I ask."

"What about her business?"

"Whatever she decides about her business is fine with me. She's talented and likes it, so if she wants to keep working, I'll support her. But she can do it because she enjoys it, not because she _has_ to. It'll be her decision, and I'll be behind her. I want us to be partners in everything."

I indicated the papers in her hand. "But until then, I'm asking you to keep that between us. I thought, maybe, it might give you some peace of mind."

"I have to discuss this with Jasper."

"I'm happy to answer any of his concerns, so you do what you need to do, but I want to do this. Think of your daughter."

She handed the envelope back. "Thank you, Edward. You have no idea how much this means. And not only the money— I'm talking about my sister and how you've helped her."

"I know." I met her gaze. "She's helped me, too. In ways I can't even describe properly. I love her, Alice. I _really _love her."

"Yes, I see that."

"She's safe now," I assured her. "I have her. I won't let her be anything _but _okay."

"You promise me?"

"Yes."

She stood up. "Can I hug you?"

I stood as well and opened my arms. "Anytime."

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and smiled at the tightness of her hold. "We're so lucky you found her, Edward."

I shook my head.

"No, Alice. Teddy and I are the lucky ones."


	11. Chapter 11

There were many tears the next day when Alice, Laura, and Emmett departed. But with the goodbyes came promises of another visit soon from Alice.

Emmett, I found out, already planned on returning the following weekend and from the looks that passed between him and Rose the night before, I had a feeling I would be seeing a lot of the big guy. But Rose seemed happy and I had to admit I liked him. He was funny, caring, and had supported Bella when many others turned their backs, so that alone made him a good man.

After the van pulled out of the driveway, Teddy pulled on Bella's hand, worried over her tears. We both hated to see her cry. She smiled and assured him she was fine, although she would miss her sister and niece. He wrapped his little arms around her legs, leaning into her. "Daddy and I are here. We love you. Right, Daddy?"

I scooped him up and wrapped my free arm around Bella, dropping a kiss on her head. "We certainly do."

She smiled again, even as fresh tears welled up. Even Teddy seemed very sad after saying goodbye to Laura, snuggling his head into my neck with a small sigh. Deciding that what we needed was a day of fun, I pulled them with me to the house. "You both have an hour, and then we're going to go do something together."

"But you have work…"

"I got a lot done the past couple of days, and I'll finish the one thing I need to before we go."

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

I grinned at him. "How about the zoo?"

He threw his hands up in the air, already happier. He loved Woodland Zoo. Bella laughed at his enthusiasm, admitting she hadn't been to the zoo yet. I kissed her soft cheek. "We'll correct that today. Teddy and I love it there."

"Should I pack a lunch?"

"No. Some snacks and water. Teddy loves the pizza and there's a great little deli. Plus of course—"

Teddy interrupted. "Treats!"

Bella and I laughed as I ruffled Teddy's hair. "Ice cream, popcorn…whatever we feel like today."

"Sounds good."

"Okay! One hour. Meet you both right here."

They scurried off as I went to the office to finish up a couple of e-mails, before spending the day with Teddy and Bella.

My family.

***()***

With a small groan, I deposited Teddy on the top of his bed. I quickly rid him of his sneakers and clothes and, with Bella's help, wrestled him into his pajamas. Bella ran a damp cloth over his face and hands and we tucked him in. He didn't move a muscle. He'd fallen asleep in the car on the way home from the zoo, exhausted from a day of exploring, walking, and filling his tummy as often as possible. We'd covered every inch of the zoo, Teddy between us, firmly gripping our hands. When he would tire, I'd perch him on my shoulders and wrap my arm around Bella's waist, tucking her beside me. I'd loved the feeling of completion, having them both there with me. I'd loved watching Bella enjoy the experience for the first time. Teddy had kept up a nonstop dialogue, so worried she would miss out on his favorite parts—which, it seemed, was everything he saw. It was a day of smiles for all of us.

Once he had nodded off, mid-sentence in the car, I'd known there was no point in trying to wake him up, so we'd let him sleep. He'd be up early the next day, but that was fine.

I pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead. "Good day?"

She smiled up at me, trying to stifle her yawn. "The best."

"Why don't you go have a bath, and I'll get some wine and snacks and meet you upstairs?"

"That sounds perfect."

Dropping my head down, I lifted her chin, capturing her mouth with mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me close as I kissed her. Soft, light kisses—filled with the adoration I had for her. For today, for her gentle ways—for her love.

"I'll check e-mail and grab a shower. Take your time and enjoy your soak." I knew how much she loved to soak in the tub. I looked forward to the day I could soak in there with her.

"I love you," she breathed.

"Oh, Bella," I murmured, pressing my lips against hers again. "If only you knew how much that was returned."

"I think I do."

"Yeah? Well, quadruple it."

She giggled. "That's a lot of love."

I nudged her out of the room.

"That it is, my girl. That it is."

***()***

I tried not to let the e-mails waiting for me sour my mood, but I was quieter when Bella came upstairs. After a few minutes, she asked what was wrong and I told her about the unexpected changes the client wanted and how it looked like I would have to fly back to Chicago for a few days.

"This happens a lot?"

I nodded. "When a contract and project is at the beginning it does. Once construction starts, unless there is an issue, I'm more in the background. This client needs a lot of hand holding, though." I grimaced. "He's very particular and only wants to deal with me."

"Well, then, good thing you have me here, isn't it?"

I ran my fingers through her hair, the ends damp from the bath. "It is. I'm sorry to have to go away again."

"I understand. It's fine, Edward."

"I spoke with Mom. She and Dad are taking Teddy for the weekend. So you've got some time to yourself. You can unpack your things, do some work, and have a break."

"I don't need a break."

"Well, you're getting one. My parents want the time with him. They're going to pick him up on Saturday morning and bring him home late Sunday afternoon. I should be home Monday night. Maybe Sunday, if I can swing it."

She pursed her lips.

"Teddy loves sleep-overs with Grams and Pawpaw. He hasn't had one for a while."

She sighed. "Okay. I do have some things to work on."

"Perfect. I'll tell Mom it's on. She'll be so excited."

"Teddy and I will be waiting for you when you get home."

My chest ached with the sweetness of those words. I pulled her close, lifting her chin, and brushed my lips over hers.

"Then I'll hurry home to you."

She buried her hands in my hair, tugging my face down to hers.

"Good."

***()***

I smiled as the cab pulled away and I dug my keys out of my pocket. I'd been thrilled when things finished early and I was able to get a flight and come home today. I turned to look at the house, noticing the porch light was on, but the rest of the house was in darkness—even the top floor, which I had expected to see lit up. It was still early evening, and I chided myself for feeling disappointed. Bella didn't know I was coming home and it was the first free weekend she'd had since coming to live with us. Maybe she'd gone out to a movie or somewhere shopping. I certainly couldn't expect her to be home, waiting for me.

I had only hoped so.

The house was quiet when I let myself in. As I hung up my jacket and keys, I noticed Bella's keys were still on the hook and her jacket and purse were hanging in their usual spaces. Frowning, I went directly upstairs, worried that maybe she was ill, but her room was dark, the door open and the bed not occupied. I checked Teddy's room, then quickly went upstairs, but the loft was also vacant. I stood, puzzled, wondering if she had gone to my parents. If they'd picked her up, Mom could have used her key to lock up. Maybe she had forgotten her purse. Deciding to check first and then panic, I went back downstairs, grabbed my bag, and entered my bedroom, stopping at the sight in front of me.

Curled up on top of my bed, clutching my pillow and sound asleep, was Bella. The light from the street lamps came through the windows, casting her small form in shadows. I quietly put my bag down and crossed over to the bed. So many times, I had imagined seeing her there, in my bed, waiting for me. I had fantasized of waking her up with gentle kisses and making love to her on that dark green comforter until she cried out my name in pleasure and then let me hold her as we fell asleep, sated and content in each other's arms. Switching on the small lamp, I leaned down, frowning when I saw evidence that she'd been crying; her eyelashes were still wet and clinging to her cheeks. Her hands were tight balls as she clutched the pillowcase, and even in slumber, her face wasn't peaceful. My heart ached, knowing something had to be wrong to find her here in my bed.

I hunched down beside the bed, lightly tracing my fingers over her cheeks and calling her name softly.

Her eyelashes fluttered slowly, her eyes blinking in the light. "Edward?" she murmured sleepily. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, love, I came home early."

She sat up abruptly, looking around with a guilty expression. "I can explain."

Kneeling on the mattress beside her, I slid my hand around the base of her neck, stroking the skin as I shook my head. "I like coming home and finding you in my bed. The only thing you have to explain is why you were crying."

"You're not upset?"

I pulled her face to mine, brushing my mouth over her lips. "Not in the least." I pressed against her lips harder. "So soft, Bella. Your lips are so soft." Lazily, I trailed my tongue over her full bottom lip, teasing her. "Can I have a kiss hello?"

Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me close as our mouths fused together. With a groan, I yanked her tight to my chest, claiming her mouth with mine. Our tongues met and tangled, her taste and scent filling me up. Making me whole. Burying my hands into her thick hair, I tilted her head back, needing to be closer. Deeper. Wanting to taste her more.

Together, we sank back into the mattress, our bodies joined—chest to chest, hip to hip—hard, yearning angles melting into soft, giving curves. Her small hands tugged on my hair, keeping me close. My fingers delved under her shirt, spreading wide and possessive across the velvet skin of her bare back. My cock ached with the burning need to be inside her, and when she rolled her hips, I had to bury my face into her neck, cursing as pleasure tore through me.

"Bella," I panted. "Too fast, baby. We need to stop."

"No," she pleaded. "I want you."

I lifted my head, gazing into her eyes. "Tell me why you were crying."

"I missed you."

"Is that why you were in here?"

She arched up against me, making me moan as I struggled not to rip off the clothes that were between us and take her. "Is it?" I groaned as her lips found my throat.

"Yes," she breathed against my skin. "It smelled like you in here, and I could pretend you were close."

"What else?" I knew there was more. Bella was strong, and she wouldn't be seeking some form of my presence unless there was more.

She stilled under me. "My divorce is final. My lawyer called today to tell me it was done."

"Your divorce is final? It's over?"

She nodded. "Alec's in jail and will be for a long time—his past has finally caught up with him and he's facing a lot of charges." She sighed quietly. "I was relieved, happy... and sad. I wished I could call you and tell you, but I didn't want to interrupt and I started missing you… All of it hit me, and I needed to feel close to you. So I came in here, and I guess I fell asleep."

I lifted her chin. "You can call me _anytime_. Would you have hesitated if it was about Teddy?"

"No."

"You're as important to me as he is. Never forget that. Okay?"

"Okay," she breathed.

"Good." I smiled at her. "Bella, you're free of him. We can move forward—together."

"I can be yours now."

"Oh, love, you already were."

Then my mouth founds hers again.

Our lips pressed and moved, tongues stroking, deeper and deeper. We separated only long enough so I could pull her T-shirt over her head, yanking my shirt off at the same time. Our hands moved and pulled as our mouths fused, the last of the clothing between us disappearing. I held her tightly, soft silk sliding against my rougher skin. Her body felt like satin under my seeking fingers. She tasted like heaven under my tongue. She fit against me as if she had been made for me and me alone. An overwhelming tenderness ran through me as she pressed closer, her soft whimpers close to my ear. The need to show her that she was loved, adored beyond measure, filled me. My mouth was gentle as it covered hers, my hands caressing her in long, sensual touches. I let her feel me, embedding my love into her skin and branding her mine forever. I touched and stroked, kissed and worshipped until she was a quivering mass of want under me. Words of adoration, murmurs of love filled the room—all for her. I whispered how loved she was, how much I wanted her. I told her how beautiful she was and how complete she made me feel. Sliding into her wet warmth, I groaned at how she gripped me, her muscles fisting around me as I gasped her name, stilling at the intense sensation of being joined with her.

"Bella," I moaned.

Her arms gripped me tight. "Edward," she panted. "Please…_Oh God…please._ I need you."

"I'm yours, love," I groaned. "All yours."

I began moving—long, slow thrusts, pushing her deeper into the soft mattress. I lifted our entwined fingers, bracing them over her head, and lavished her arched neck with open-mouthed kisses. I trailed my lips down to the swells of her breasts, pulling in her puckered, rosy flesh and flicking my tongue over the hardened nipple, leaving a trail of wet kisses as I moved to the other, which was waiting for my mouth.

Bella shivered and twisted under me, her voice pleading and breathless. "More, Edward…give me more."

I let go. Kneeling back on my heels, I grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against me, and spreading her legs wide. My hips swivelled, driving into her powerfully. Her back arched under my thrusts, her moans becoming louder. Her hands clutched at the pillow, gripping and twisting the material in her fingers as she shuddered and moved with me.

Pleasure, intense and burning, rippled down my spine. My legs shook as my orgasm started to build. I slipped my hand down to where she was so wet and swollen, teasing her bundle of nerves. "Come for me, Bella. I need to feel you, baby." I stroked her faster. "Please, baby. Now."

Deep, powerful sensations tore through me—my entire body tightening and screaming. "_Now!_" I roared.

Bella shattered under me, crying out my name as she stilled, milking my cock as I shook and cursed. Buried deep within her, I came so hard, my body locked down as my shout echoed in the room.

Panting and still buried inside her, I slipped my arms under her back, lifting her close. Her head fell against my chest, her body limp and soft as I nuzzled her hair. I held her, feeling the warmth of her body soaking into mine, I never wanted to let her go. She tilted her head back, smiling up at me. Her eyes were warm and overflowing with love, her smile, slow and sexy. I gathered her thick tresses into my hands, pressing our lips together again in long, sweet kisses. Still holding her, I lowered us to the mattress, slipping from her body, but kept her tucked against me.

"I love you."

"Welcome home, Edward."

I pulled the blanket over us and rested my head beside her.

With her in my arms, I was home.

***()***

Everything was different the next morning. Waking up next to her, seeing her sweet, sleepy smile as I kissed her awake, making love to her before we got out of bed—it was all so right. We spent the day just being Edward and Bella. We made love in her room, slow and sweet. Upstairs in the loft, I pounded into her as the rain beat against the windows, the storm outside raging as strongly as the passion we shared in the warmth of the room. Finally, I held her close in the tub, easing away the day with gentle caresses of soapy hands and long, sensual kisses. We connected in every way possible, talking, laughing and touching all day—the stolen time alone, perfect.

When Teddy arrived home from his sleepover with Grams and Pawpaw, almost yelling in his excitement to find me home early, we were complete. The three of us were a family. The rain and clouds were the perfect excuses to spend the evening in the loft. Games, laughter and lots of teasing echoed in the room. I left only long enough to pick up a pizza, and when his tummy was full, Teddy fell asleep, curled with his favorite blanket in front of the fire. Bella sat with her back resting against a chair while I lay beside her, my head on her lap enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through my hair. She laughed softly when I told her how much I had wanted to do exactly this the very first day she came to the house, and she admitted to feeling much the same longing.

I looked up at her, hoping she felt the love in my gaze. "Quite the pair, aren't we?"

She returned my look, adoration plain in her expression.

"Yes, Edward, we are, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled. Neither would I.

* * *

**Now they're complete in every way. **

**Almost. **

**See you Monday. Thank you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A few months later…**

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Is da cake 'posed to do that?"

I looked up from trying to wrestle the beaters out of the machine and groaned. "Shit!"

Teddy giggled, his hand covering his mouth as I hurried over to the cake that was now leaning to the right and about to slide off the bottom layer.

"I'm telling."

"I'll pay the jar."

He clapped his hands. Every time the swear jar got full, it got emptied and put into Teddy's bank account. By the time my son was eighteen, his education would be paid for with the contents.

I attempted to straighten the cake out, cursing again at it began to crumble. "What the hell?"

I looked around the kitchen, wishing to God I had taken my mother up on her offer and let her bake a cake while I went out with Bella. Instead, I'd insisted Teddy and I wanted to do it. I wanted her to know I had tried and done it myself.

And really, how hard could it be? I knew it was cheating, but I was using a cake mix, and the frosting came from a can. It was sort of like the pancakes I used to make for Teddy before Bella came along. Not as good as hers, but they were okay. All I had to do was mix it up, bake it, and ice it. Then Teddy and I could use the tubes of icing I bought and write on it.

Easy.

But the mixer was a bugger, and batter splashed everywhere. I had to hunt around to find spoons and measuring cups, and the box said extra-large eggs. I couldn't find any labels on the eggs in the container I'd grabbed from the fridge, and they didn't look extra-large to me, so in case, I added an extra one. One layer stuck to the pan and came out in pieces, and when the second layer came out easier, I realized I might have only buttered one of the pans. But being a smart man, I decided the broken one could go on the bottom. The icing would hide all the imperfections.

But why was it sliding?

I picked up the can and reread the instructions. "Well, damn," I huffed out. "I guess when they say let it cool they want it completely cold. They really need to be more specific. The icing is melting, bud." I grinned at Teddy, who was still laughing. "Good thing we hadn't iced the top yet." Setting the can back down, I moved the cake back into the center and hoped it would stay in place.

"Put it in the fridge, Daddy!"

I ruffled his hair. "Good idea."

I lifted him off the counter. "You go and make sure everything is ready upstairs. I'll finish cleaning here and then we'll do the cake."

"Okay!"

I drew in a deep breath and started to clean the kitchen while the cake finished cooling. Even if it was a wreck, I didn't want Bella facing a messy kitchen. I wanted today to be special.

Today, Teddy was five and a half years old. Six months ago, I met Bella and she changed my life.

She changed _our_ lives.

For the better.

And today, Teddy and I were going to ask her one more thing.

We both had a wish—a wish of forever.

So when she got home, we were heading to the park. Teddy would play while we watched him, and I would buy her an ice cream cone—just like the first day we met her. Then we would come home and have spaghetti and cake—the same as that day. Except I would have made the cake. And after, Teddy I would offer her the present I had hidden in my desk drawer.

The antique diamond and emerald ring had caught my eye one day while I was in Chicago. Half a dozen times over the next two days, I went past the window looking at it, until the owner caught my eye and waved me in. The ring was perfect for her. Beautiful and unique, like the woman who would wear it. The rounded square shape contained a center diamond that was of the highest quality, but not too big. I knew Bella wouldn't want something too large. A row of small emeralds set off the center stone, and another set of diamonds ran around the entire outside edge. It was elegant and flawless, and I knew Bella would love it. She always spoke of how much she loved the eye color Teddy and I shared, so I knew the green would appeal to her. An hour later, pleased with the official appraisal and having talked the woman's ear off about my Bella, I walked out with the ring deep in my pocket, and I had been waiting since then to give it to her.

To ask her to be mine. To be _ours_—forever.

And what better day to do it on than on our six-month anniversary?

Now, if only I could get this damn cake to look decent.

***()***

Bella loved the park and dinner. She always found such great delight in my gestures. The simplest things pleased her. Time with Teddy and me. A new book I would give her. A picture Teddy would draw for her. The walls around her desk were covered with them, and yet with every new one, she was delighted.

After dinner, I announced Teddy and I had one more surprise for her after she had a soak in the tub. I told her to meet us up in the loft when she was done. Once her door shut, Teddy and I got everything ready and waited. Her gasp of delight when she came upstairs made us both smile. We had strung small lights around, their beams casting the room in soft shadows. On the floor was a blanket, with my lopsided cake and ice cream. There was also a bouquet of flowers for her. Settling on the blanket, her face beamed as Teddy handed her the flowers. She held them close to her face, breathing them in. "What's all this for?"

"Six months, Bella."

At her quizzical look, I grinned. "Six months ago today, I met you for the first time in the park with Teddy."

Her smile was warm, her eyes soft with memories. "The wishes," she whispered.

I nodded, suddenly nervous. "Teddy kept two wishes for later."

Her gaze widened. "I remember!" She looked at Teddy. "Are you ready to tell us your wishes now?"

He crawled closer to her. "I told Daddy already."

"Oh."

"He had to help me. He said it was the biggest wish of all."

"I see."

He looked at me, and I nodded, my fingers clutching the box in my pocket.

Teddy pointed to the cake, and Bella leaned over, looking at it. She glanced up at me, a smile tugging on her face. "Teddy and I made it. It didn't go exactly to plan—"

"It's perfect," she interrupted.

"Read it," I whispered, my throat tight.

Her eyes narrowed as she read the words, then they widened, tears filling them.

_**I wish you would be my mommy**_

Her hand covered her mouth as she met my eyes. She looked over at Teddy, who was watching her closely.

"Really? You want…you want that?"

He nodded, but remained uncharacteristically silent. Her eyes met mine—the yearning and excitement in them made my heart beat faster. She wanted it as well.

"I have a wish too, Bella."

"What?" she whispered.

I held out the box, my hand trembling. Lifting her hand, I placed the small velvet case in her palm, squeezing her fingers around it.

"I want you to be my wife." I drew in a deep breath. "I want us to be a family. Please, marry me. Marry us."

For a minute, there was silence. None of us moved or spoke.

Then, everything exploded. Bella lunged, grabbing not only me, but Teddy, and we were a mass of arms and limbs as I fell back, laughing and crying. Kisses were dropped on my face, wet cheeks pressed against my skin. I wasn't sure whose tears they were—it didn't matter. I held them both close—the two most important people in my life—telling them over and over again how much I loved them. Teddy giggled and squirmed between us, joy radiating from every pore of his little body.

And Bella…

Bella was happiness personified. Love seeped from her touch, adoration for both of us leaking from her eyes as she laughed and kissed, still holding the closed box. I struggled to sit up, still holding them both. Teddy slipped out, anxiously checking to make sure his cake hadn't been damaged, and I drew Bella into my lap. "Open it," I urged. "Open it and give us your answer."

"My answer is yes," she stated clearly.

"Then put on my ring, and it's official."

Her quiet gasp and fresh tears told me I had done well choosing. I pulled the ring from its velvet nest and slipped it on her finger, bending low to kiss her hand. It fit her perfectly, like it was made to reside there. I looked up at her, all the love I felt blazing in my eyes.

"Say it," I pleaded.

"Yes. Yes, Edward, I'll marry you."

"Thank you," I breathed.

"You'll be my mommy?" Teddy asked.

She held out her arms. "Yes."

Once again, I snuggled my family close. Bella stared at her hand, flexing her fingers as the gems glinted in the soft light.

"Soon?" I murmured against her ear.

"Tomorrow works." She smiled.

I pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Perfect."

Teddy huffed a little sigh. "Can we have cake now?"

I laughed. "We'll revisit this conversation in a while. Cake is waiting."

Bella slipped off my lap with one last kiss. Then she giggled. "I think we'd better eat it fast."

I looked over with a groan. Once again, it was leaning to one side, another crack forming in the top layer.

"I think I'll stick to designing buildings. Those don't fall apart—I build them strong."

She smiled as she sliced the cake. "You make us all strong, Edward." She handed me a plate. "Your love does that."

I blew her a kiss, wishing suddenly for Teddy to be sleepy.

I needed to show her how her love affected me.

A few times.

_**~Six Months Later~**_

Sixth birthdays were a lot of work.

Teddy was listing off his wishes before I even had a chance to drink enough coffee to wake up. I decided I needed to tell Bella that six was the last year for wishes; we would tell him big boys only got one. He liked being a big boy. It should work.

But for today, we had six wishes to fulfill. His favorite French toast. A trip to the park. Ice cream. A movie with popcorn after lunch. A trip to the amusement park next weekend.

The spaghetti and cupcakes were freebies. The Legos and books we bought him were bonuses.

One wish remained a secret again. He refused to even give me a hint. My parents and Bella were as mystified as I was. He hadn't asked any questions or hinted about anything he wanted.

His little world had been blessedly full since Bella and I got married in a quiet ceremony in the back-yard a couple of months after my proposal. Our families and a few friends celebrated the day with us. A week-long honeymoon followed, and then my parents met us in Florida and we spent another week with Teddy on a Disney cruise. We barely saw him or them with all the activities on board, and most evenings, he was passed out long before a page had even been turned in the book we would read to him. My father acted like a kid again, joining Teddy as often as possible, and it was the first vacation he didn't try and cut short. My mother was ecstatic and swore she was bringing Teddy with them on all their trips. She informed Bella that the days made him act much younger at night, as well, which made me squirm in my chair at the thought, while Bella laughed at my discomfort.

Having my parents there, and Teddy busy, gave me more time with my new wife, and I was all for that. After he was asleep and in the safe care of a staff member or my parents, Bella and I would go to dinner and often spent the evenings dancing under the stars. I loved holding her close and swaying to the music—even when we were alone on deck with none playing. She loved it when I hummed to her and we moved around the deck. Nights were spent locked in each other's embrace, sated and spent. Happiness I never knew existed filled my life. Watching my son blossom with his new bliss meant everything to me. He beamed proudly when we were together, and he proclaimed Bella his mommy to anyone who would listen. I must admit, nothing made me happier than smiling with him and nodding as I uttered the words my wife.

Today was a busy day filled with activities, family, and friends. My parents were in attendance. Emmett was there with Rose, who was now sporting an engagement ring. He had moved his business and his life to be close to her and now I had a new brother in the mix. Alice, Laura, and Jasper were coming down the following weekend to join us at the amusement park.

Teddy ate too much spaghetti and still managed four of Bella's cupcakes—two vanilla and two chocolate.

He was a sticky, sleepy mess when Bella carried him upstairs and I tidied the kitchen after everyone had left.

I heard the water running, and I knew Bella would soak in the tub for a while, so I took care of a few things for work, then headed upstairs and grabbed a shower.

I smiled at my wife from the doorway. Curled up on our bed, her hair down and wavy around her shoulders, she still made my breath catch when I saw her.

"Is he asleep?"

She nodded. "He was pretty tired from the day. Lots of wishes, you know."

I yawned as I pulled the towel off my waist and bristly rubbed my hair, then tossed the towel into the laundry hamper. Turning around, I caught Bella's leering gaze. "Like what you see, Mrs. Cullen?"

She winked at me. "Mighty fine, Mr. Cullen. Mighty fine."

I laughed as I made my way over to our bed, stopping to grab my phone and set my alarm. "He never did tell us his last wish. I guess he's saving it."

"He told me before he fell asleep."

I looked at her, surprised. "Oh, yeah? We need to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Nope."

I crawled on the bed and flopped down on the pillow. Bella sat up and turned to me, her hair falling over her shoulder. Wrapping one long curl around my finger, I tugged on it gently, then tucked it back behind her ear. I ran my fingers over the soft skin of her arm in long, light passes. "You gonna tell me, Mrs. Cullen?"

She smiled, her eyes lighting up with mischief. "It's all on you, Edward."

"Oh?" I rolled my eyes. "Is he trying to use the wish to get that stupid game box thing?"

She shook her head. "No… This is a little more interactive and personal."

"Personal?"

"He wants a baby sister."

I gaped at her, my fingers stilling on her arm.

"He'll take a brother if he has to, but he'd like a girl—this time."

"He asked for a _baby_?"

Bella nodded. "A girl."

"Wait… Did you say _this_ time?"

"He wants one of each, maybe two."

I had trouble finding my voice. We had discussed more children, but we had only been married a few months. Were we ready for this? Was Bella ready for this?

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

"A girl would be nice. But like I said, it's all up to you." She arched her eyebrow. "The male does determine the sex of the baby, Edward."

My throat tightened. She wanted this as well. Images flowed through my head. Bella swollen and beautiful with our child—a little girl with Bella's hair and my eyes. Teddy holding her. The two of them on Christmas mornings. Maybe a younger brother or sister down the road.

Bella and me creating a family together.

Bella held up her pills. "Yea or nay, Daddy?"

Reaching out, I took the package from her hands and pitched it into the bin. The sound it made when it went in was very satisfying.

I grinned as I pulled her to me. "Yea, definitely _yea_." I kissed her softly. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." She waggled her eyebrows at me. "I told him that it sometimes takes a while. We may have to keep trying since I'm just coming off the pills."

I smirked. "Such a sacrifice. I'll have to clear my schedule and make love to you as often as possible. It'll be a hard thing for me."

She laughed— a low, sexy sound in our room. "Yes, I bet it'll be hard. You sure you're, ah, up for this?"

I joined her laughter, pressing close and grazing my mouth over hers. "Oh, I'm sure."

"Good. Birthday wishes are important."

I nodded. "They are. They brought me to you." Cupping her face, I kissed my wife deeply.

She smiled up at me, her hand buried in my hair. "I love you."

"I love you." I grinned as I lowered my mouth to hers again. "Now, Daddy has some work to do. He has wishes to fulfill."

"I love birthday wishes."

"So do I," I whispered fervently. "So do I."

* * *

**One more chapter to go. The last one will be a voice you haven't heard from yet. Teddy wants to tell you his side of the story. **

**Last chapter up on Saturday. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here we are - the last chapter of this story. Thank you for reading. Thank you for your kind words. It's been a pleasure sharing this little family with you. Now I believe Teddy wants to have his time. **

* * *

**~Little boy Teddy~**

There was lots of kids running around, talking and yelling. I clung to Daddy's hand a little tighter. He always made me feel safe. He looked down at me, smiling.

"Okay, bud?"

I nodded up at him, knowing I needed to be a big boy. I _wanted_ to be a big boy, but there was a lot of new stuff around, and it made my tummy feel funny.

My daddy is so smart, he must have known that, because he leaned down and lifted me up to his shoulders. "I need you to navigate, Teddy. You check it all out from up there and tell me where to go. Okay?"

I giggled. I loved being up his shoulders. Nothing would ever hurt me if Daddy was holding me.

I helped him walk around all the groups of people. It was an important job—Daddy said so—and I wanted to do good.

He stopped in a big room with lots of little tables and chairs. There were so many of grown-ups standing around talking—they seemed to do that a lot. Lots of them had those dark brown cups in their hand like Daddy liked to drink—coffee, he called it.

He let me taste it once—"just a little sip," he said.

Blech. I didn't like it. It tasted like dirt.

One of the kids at the park liked to eat dirt, so I tried it once, too. I didn't like it either. Daddy laughed at me and wiped my tongue with his hanky and then bought me an ice cream cone to "chase away the taste."

I looked and looked, but I couldn't find its legs so I didn't know how it chased anything. But it did taste better than the dirt, so I ate it. I'd have to ask Daddy about the legs later—he'd tell me.

He knows everything.

A pretty lady came over and spoke to Daddy. I felt shy, even on his shoulders, so I hid my face in his hair. Mine was the same color, so maybe she wouldn't see me.

"Teddy."

I peeked up, knowing my trick didn't work. The pretty lady smiled at me, and Daddy patted my leg. "Teddy, this is Mrs. Clearwater. She'll be your teacher when you come in the fall. Can you be polite and say hello?"

"Hi," I whispered .

Daddy laughed. "Someone is shy today."

I ducked my head again.

"Hello, Teddy. I'm looking forward to having you with me every day. Do you like to color?"

I nodded. I really did, and I had seen the buckets of crayons on the table.

"Maybe you'd like to come meet some of the other children and color a picture?"

I hesitated. "Can I make it for my grams?" She loved my pictures.

"Of course."

Daddy lifted me off his shoulders and set me on my feet. He kneeled in front of me so I could see his face. "I'll be right over there, bud. I'm going to meet some other parents, okay? If you need me, what do you do?"

"Call for you."

"And what happens?"

"You'll come get me."

"Why?"

"'Cause you always will."

He ruffled my hair. "Yep."

The pretty lady said I could call her Mrs. C. I let her lead me to a table with some other kids and she gave me lots of paper and my own bucket of crayons. There was other kids and one of them I knew from the park, so I sat down beside Tommy. I liked him.

I started to draw my picture, looking up to make sure my dad was still there. Every time I looked up, he was there and smiling at me. It made me feel better.

Mrs. C called us to sit in a circle, and she sat in the middle and read us a book. She had a nice voice, and I liked listening to it. All the parents were by the window as she read, and I looked over at my daddy. I liked to sit on his lap to hear a story, and I wondered if that was okay.

He was leaning against the window, his arms crossed. All the other mommies and daddies were together, but my daddy was all by himself. He looked …sad. Daddy never looked sad. He was always smiling at me. I didn't like that.

I didn't care if I shouldn't. I got up and went over to Daddy. When he saw me coming, he stopped looking sad. He grinned at me and held out his arms. He lifted me up and sat down on one of the chairs. He was kinda big for it, but he stretched out his legs and set me on his knee.

Now he wasn't alone.

I leaned back against his chest and felt him kiss my head. He always kissed my head. I snuggled against him and looked around again.

Every other daddy had a mommy with him.

I loved my daddy, but I'd like a mommy too. My friends had mommies, and they always smelled so good when they hugged me. Grams smelled good, but she only came over sometimes. Daddy said something about crossing lines.

I didn't know what that meant.

If I could find a mommy, then daddy wouldn't be alone, 'cause mommies stay with you—just like daddies.

He wouldn't ever have to be sad 'cause he'd have me and my new mommy.

I needed to figure out how to get one.

***()***

"Grams?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Can I ask something?"

She rubbed my head. I liked that. "Anything."

"How can I find a mommy?"

Gram's face looked funny for a minute. She was really quiet, which wasn't right. Grams always talked. She told me funny stories about my daddy when he was my age, about his bike and favorite toys and how he like to get snuggled—just like me. But now she was just looking at me, and I could see her teeth on her lip.

Why was she trying to eat it?

"Why are you asking, Teddy?"

"Daddy and I need one. But I don't know how to find one."

"Why do you need one?"

I sat up, wanting to tell her my secret. She leaned closer. Grams was good at keeping my secrets.

"Daddy is sad 'cause he was at school with no mommy. All the other daddies had one. I want to find him one."

She kissed my cheek and hugged me. I liked being hugged by Grams.

"Teddy." She kissed me again. "You are the sweetest boy. But getting a mommy is Daddy's job. You have to be a grown-up to do that."

"How come Daddy hasn't found one then?"

"Not every daddy needs a mommy, Teddy."

I shook my head. "No. Daddy needs one. I know it."

"Have you talked to Daddy about this?"

"No. I want to surprise him."

"Oh, Teddy. You have to let Daddy make that decision."

"I can't do it?"

"No, baby."

I didn't like that. Daddy said I could do anything if I tried.

"What if I wished really hard?"

"Wishes only work sometimes, sweetheart."

"But it might work?"

"It won't hurt. But don't get your hopes up, sweetheart."

She got that funny look on her face. The same one Daddy got sometimes. She frowned and her head got lines on it. Daddy looked like that when he told me he was worried about something.

I didn't know what worried was, but it wasn't good.

I smiled at her. That always made Daddy feel better.

"Okay, Grams."

She smiled back and the funny look was gone.

***()***

"Hi! I'm Yaura!"

I looked up from my sandcastles. There was a little girl standing there. I didn't know her. Daddy told me not to talk to strangers, so I told her that.

She sat down. "But I'm a kid. It's okay."

I frowned at her.

She pointed behind her. "Dat's my mommy and my Aunt Bewwa. She lives here, and I came to visit."

"Oh." I leaned closer. She was really pretty and had hair like the sun. "You talk funny, but I like it."

She giggled. "Daddy says I have a wisp. He says it go away, but it makes him sad. I don't know why."

I nodded. Grown-ups say strange things I don't understand sometimes.

"What's your name?"

"Teddy."

"Where's your mommy?"

I shook my head. "I not have one."

Her eyes got big and they looked wet. It made me feel funny.

"I have a daddy. He's a good daddy. He's at work."

"Who's dat?" She pointed to the bench.

"My nanny—Kate. She looks after me when Daddy can't."

"Okay. Can I play with you?"

"Do you like sand?"

She nodded fast.

"Okay!"

Laura's mommy kept coming and checking on her, and she smiled at me. She was pretty. One time her aunt came over and pushed both of us on the swings. She was even prettier, and she smelled really good when she leaned down to say hi to me. She had long hair that looked like the chocolate sauce Daddy put on my ice cream sometimes.

When Laura's mommy came over and said they had to leave, I felt sad. I liked her. She played on the swings and slide and even the monkey bars. She didn't wrinkle her nose and say she couldn't get her dress dirty like Sally always did. She didn't even wear a dress. She had jeans on like I did. And she never tried to kiss me like Sally did either. I didn't like that at all.

Daddy said someday I'd feel different, but I thought he was wrong. Blech.

I waved bye to Laura. She said she'd come back next time she visited her aunt.

I didn't feel like playing anymore. I went over to the bench, and Kate wiped my hands and face. I sat down beside Laura's aunt.

"Hi."

She looked at me and smiled. Her eyes were wetter than Laura's were before, and it made me sad. Gram's eyes got wet when she cried.

Was she crying 'cause Laura left?

Sometimes I cried when Daddy left.

That had to be it.

"I liked Laura."

"She liked playing with you."

"I'm Teddy."

"I know."

"You're Bella."

"I am."

"Are you sad because Laura left?"

She nodded.

"I can be your friend. Then maybe you won't be so sad."

"I'd like that."

She smiled again. I liked her. She smelled good, and she gave Laura lots of hugs. I watched her.

"Do you have any little kids?"

"No. What about you, Teddy? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. Just my daddy."

"I see."

"Do you like kids?"

"Very much."

I smiled at her and patted her hand. Grams patted my hand a lot. Bella smiled back at me.

"My daddy makes things."

"What does he make?"

"Buildings."

"Oh, he's an architect?"

I nodded happily. I was glad she knew that word. I always said it wrong. It was a hard word.

"He has to go away sometimes, and that makes me sad."

"I'm sure it makes him sad, too."

"I get lots of hugs when he gets home. They make me feel better."

"Hugs are a good thing."

I got an idea. "Can I give you a hug? Then you won't be so sad!"

Bella smiled and nodded. I stood on the bench, flung my arms around her neck, and hugged her—just like I did with my dad.

But it was different.

Bella was soft, and she smelled really good. Her hug felt like Grams did…but even better.

And when she kissed my cheek, it felt nice. I liked it.

She thanked me and then said she had to go home. When I asked her, she told me she would be coming back to the park tomorrow.

I watched her walk away.

I got an idea.

It made me smile.

***()***

It was still dark when I woke up. I wiggled happily in my bed.

Today was my birthday. Daddy was home, and he was giving me five wishes today. He told me last night and said I had to think about what I wanted.

I didn't have to wait until the morning. I already knew what I wanted.

Crawling out of bed, I went into his room. My dad had a big, high bed—I liked jumping on it. One time, Daddy jumped with me, but he fell off and bumped his head. Grams had to put a Band-Aid on it 'cause there was red.

Me and Daddy don't like red.

He doesn't jump on it anymore.

I pulled myself up, trying to be quiet, but it was hard 'cause I didn't want to wake him. He liked to sleep. If I woke him up, he'd make his growly bear noises and grumble at me. I knew he was trying to be mean, but my daddy was never mean. His growly noise just made me laugh.

I snuggled under the blankets and waited. But it was too hard, so I poked Daddy a few times until he made the noises. "Bud, it's not even seven. Why are you up?"

"I know my wishes."

He made a funny noise and rolled over. "And it couldn't wait until the sun came up?"

"No, Daddy."

He sat up and pulled me on his lap, snuggling me close. I liked that. "Okay, bud. What's the first wish?"

"I want to go to the park."

"After breakfast. Next?"

"I want an ice cream cone."

"What kind?"

"Both. One of each kind."

He chuckled and kissed my head. "Okay, a double scoop. One chocolate and one vanilla."

I wiggled my toes. I loved double scoops.

"Then?"

"I want to buy Bella a cone."

"Hmmm. Your reading lady. What if she's not there?"

"She will be."

"All right. Next?"

I shook my head. "I'm saving them."

"For what?"

"Something special—it's a big one, so I hafta save them."

He laughed and hugged me. I loved it when Daddy laughed. His chest rumbled like thunder and it made my head shake.

"Okay, bud. When the time is right, you tell me your wish."

"You'll make it happen, right, Daddy?"

"I'll try."

I snuggled closer.

He could do it. My daddy could do anything.

All I had to do was show him my reading lady and give her an ice cream. Once she saw my daddy and heard him laugh, then she would like him.

Then I could get my wish—she was my wish. I liked her. She was nice and talked to me every day. She smelled good, she gave good hugs and when she smiled she was really pretty. Daddy would like her.

I hoped so. 'Cause I did.

Grams said it was up to Daddy, but I had made up my mind. She would be a good mommy. I asked her, and she didn't have a Mister Bella. So that was good. I saved two wishes for it.

My new mommy.

**~Grown up Teddy~**

I let myself into the house quietly, setting my bags down in the hall. I could hear my dad's muted voice coming from his office and I followed the sound. Leaning on the doorway, I grinned at the sight. He was on the phone, leaning back in his chair, eyes shut, and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, in a gesture I knew so well. His voice was patient as he explained why the no-doubt-_amazing_-idea his client had was unachievable.

If you knew my dad and he said no, it was because the answer was no. Not because he didn't want to do it or hated your idea—it simply wasn't feasible.

He hadn't changed much over the years. His hair was still wild, although a little grayer at the temples. His shoulders were broad, his voice warm, and he was still the greatest man I knew.

"Okay, Roger. I'll take a look at the plans and see what I can come up with." Not even opening his eyes, he groaned and tossed his phone on the desk, burying his hands in his hair and letting off a string of obscenities.

"Good thing Mom's not here, or you'd be broke," I teased.

His eyes flew open, the smile I knew so well lighting up his face. He pushed himself to his feet, opening his arms.

"Theo!"

No one was around. It was just my dad and me, and for a few minutes, I enjoyed the feeling of his warm embrace. Like he sensed I needed it, he hugged me tight, allowing me to be the one to step back first.

Grasping my shoulders, he shook me a little. "You okay, bud?"

I nodded. "I'm good, Dad."

"We weren't expecting you until the weekend. How did you get here?"

"I finished exams early. I couldn't wait to get home—I took an earlier flight and grabbed a cab."

"Mom's gonna be thrilled." He sat down. "So will Laura. The two of them are out now, shopping." He laughed. "Be prepared for squealing when they get home."

I knew it. They would both be as thrilled to see me as I was to see them.

The two women in my life.

Bella—who may not have given birth to me but was my mother for all intents and purposes. One of the happiest days of my life had been the day she signed the documents, legally making me hers. I'd been calling her mommy for months by then, but I knew what the day signified for her.

When I looked back on my childhood, it amazed me how all my happiest of memories involved her. Meeting her at the park. Visiting with her and knowing how much I wanted her in my life—not only for me but for my dad. Seeing the two of them together that first day—and all the days afterward. She been there for me every day and I loved her. She was my friend, my confidante, and my mom.

And one of only two people in the world still allowed to call me Teddy.

The other person was my girl. My Laura.

I'd been in love with her since I was five years old.

Growing up, every time her family came to visit, I loved her more.

They moved to Seattle when I was twelve and bought a house three blocks from ours. I couldn't have been happier.

I was her friend and protector until we both turned sixteen. Then I asked her out, after having first talked to both sets of parents. Neither of them seemed surprised by my request, and I agreed to the ground rules they set out.

When I finally had enough nerve to ask Laura, she smiled and sighed. "Finally," she said. "I thought you'd never ask."

Our commitment to each other had only grown stronger since that day.

Now I'd come home early to talk to my parents once again. My dad was first, though.

I sat down, running my hand through my hair—a habit I'd picked up from him. I also worried my bottom lip—a habit from Mom. I did both at the same time when I was nervous.

Sensing how important this was, Dad got up and came to sit beside me.

"What's up, Theo?"

I had a whole speech prepared. Facts I could list. Reasons, arguments ready to defend what I was about to say. Looking into his warm eyes, I forgot them all and just blurted out my thoughts.

"I'm transferring schools, Dad. And… I'm going to ask Laura to marry me."

Dad sat back, exhaling deeply. "Oh, boy. Okay." Leaning over, he grabbed his phone and typed out something rapidly, then tossed it back on the desk.

I eyed him suspiciously. He didn't look upset. He wasn't pulling on his hair or pinching his nose. And he wasn't mumbling and cursing. I had expected him to be doing all three at once.

He leaned back in his chair. "You want a drink or something?"

"What?"

He stood up. "I texted your mother and told her to take Laura to her place and come home right away. I think we should grab a beer and wait for her."

"Dad, I just told you I'm changing my entire plan, and you think we should have a beer?"

He chuckled. "No, I think we should wait for your mother. The beer is for liquid courage." He arched an eyebrow at me. "Your mother will have plenty to say on this subject."

"What about you?"

"When Mom gets here." He walked out the door, calling over his shoulder "You want that beer? Mom left me some sandwiches too."

I got up and followed him. Mom made great sandwiches. And since it might be my last meal, I might as well eat.

***()***

The front door opened, and I heard Mom's hurried steps as she made her way to the kitchen, already calling for my dad. "Really, Edward? Get home _right now_? A booty call while I'm out shopping? _Again_?"

She stopped short in the doorway, her cheeks flushing when she saw me. Dad shook his head, laughing. I stood up, chuckling. I knew, even after all these years, my parents were still in love and I should be embarrassed by their actions, yet, I wasn't. It was exactly what I hoped for in my own marriage.

"Seriously, Mom. Are you trying to kill me? The two of you…"

With a squeal, she launched herself at me, wrapping me in her arms. I held her tight, memories of my childhood floating through my head as I hugged her. I remembered all the times she had held me, her embrace warm and comforting. I would bury my head into her neck and inhale her fragrance as I sought the warmth of her hug. Now I was the one holding her—her small frame tucked under _my_ chin. She still smelled like flowers and cookies and love. She smelled like home.

"Hi, Mom," I whispered.

She held me tighter. "Teddy."

Even her voice brought back a deluge of memories. Its soft cadence had read me to sleep, crooned to me when I was upset, and laughed when I was happy. From the moment she had entered my young life, she personified love.

She drew back, cupping my cheeks, her warm eyes searching my face. "You look tired. Are you eating enough?"

I grinned. "Nope. I came early because I was hungry."

She shook her head.

I kiss her forehead. "I'm fine, Mom."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you home early?"

"I needed to talk to you and Dad."

Her voice became concerned. "Are you all right, Teddy?"

"Yes."

She looked at the table. "Beers at two o'clock?"

Dad grinned at her. "You might want to get yourself a glass of wine, love."

I watched as she went over, cupping his face and dropping a warm kiss on his mouth. He reached up with his hand and stroked her cheek, a look of adoration passing between them. No matter how much I teased them, I loved seeing their affection for each other. They'd never kept it hidden. They showed it to all they loved—each other, our family, myself, and my younger brother and sister.

"What time will Emmy and Josh be home?"

Mom smiled as she grabbed a glass. "Both of them are late today. Emmy's helping Amy, and Josh has a shift at the store. They'll be thrilled to see their big brother."

She sat down. "Okay, my boys. Tell me what's going on."

Dad leaned back. "Your son has…an announcement."

"Oh?"

I repeated my statement from earlier. "I'm transferring to UW, and I'm going to ask Laura to marry me."

Like Dad, she remained calm. She took a sip of wine. "I see."

"I know you think we're too young. I know you think I haven't thought this through…" My voice trailed off when Mom held up her hand.

"That's not what we think, Teddy."

"It's not?"

"No." Leaning forward, she clasped my hand. "Talk to us."

I drew in a deep breath and explained.

"Cornell is great. I love the program, but I'm not happy. I miss Seattle. I miss you. I miss home. I kept telling myself I'd get used to it, but I'm not. I know how happy you were, Dad, when I chose the same school as you, but…I'm miserable. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Theo. You have to do what's right for you. Not me."

I sighed. "I know Laura and I planned to make it through the years apart, but I can't do it." I squeezed my mom's hand. "Nothing is right without her, Mom. I feel…lost…all the time. I want to come home. I've already done all the work I need to do to transfer. I've been looking online at little apartments close to campus. If I get a couple of part-time jobs, and Laura keeps hers we can do this. She's as miserable as I am."

"Why get married?"

I smiled at my parents. "I know—so old-fashioned right? But Laura's it for me. She always has been. Our lives are meant to be together and I don't want to waste any more time. We can do this if we're together. I'd rather work four jobs and see her for an hour a day than not see her for months at a time." My voice caught. "I just can't do it anymore. Please understand. I know you're disappointed, but I need your support."

For a minute, there was silence as my parents exchanged a look. It always amazed me how they seemed to communicate with each other with their eyes. It was as if an entire conversation occurred only they understood.

Dad cleared his throat. "First off, Teddy"— he paused and smiled as my old name slipped out—"We're not disappointed in you —we could _never b_e disappointed in you. Ever. We're thrilled you want to come home. You've obviously put a lot of thought into this decision."

I nodded. "I have."

"I have to confess, your mother thought this would happen."

"You did?"

She smiled at me. "You're so much like your father, Teddy. You love with all your heart. I knew how hard Laura was struggling with you gone, and she has all of us around her. You had no one." Her voice became thick. "You have no idea how often your father had to stop me from getting on a plane and coming to get you after I'd hear the loneliness in your voice on the phone."

Dad chuckled and drew Mom closer, kissing her head. "It's true."

"So you're not angry?"

They both shook their heads.

"It's your life, and your decision, Teddy. Your dad and I will always support you."

Dad got up and left the table, returning a few minutes later. He slid a folder my way. "This might be of great interest to you."

I opened the folder and lifted out a picture of a small house. I recognized the address—it was close to the university. "What's this?"

"Your mother and I bought it a few years ago. It was pretty run-down, but I fixed it up. It's small, but it's a great little house. Two bedrooms, a nice kitchen and living room, and a bath."

"Who lives there?"

"We've been renting it, but right now it's empty." He paused. "It's yours, if you want it."

My gaze flew to his. "What?"

"We always hoped one or more of our kids would go to one of the local colleges. We also knew there would come a time when you guys wouldn't want to live at home. We thought it was a great investment."

Mom spoke up. "You and Laura could get married and make it your home until you're ready to find a permanent place."

"You're not going to fight me on this? You're not going to push me to wait and get married?"

"We always knew you'd end up with Laura. You've been together almost your whole lives. Of course we're not going to fight you." Dad smiled at me. "You've always been level-headed and mature for your age. You've never done anything without thinking it through. We trust your judgment. If this is what you want, then we support you."

I blinked away the sudden moisture in my eyes. Relief overwhelmed me as I realized my greatest fear was unfounded. They weren't disappointed in me. Instead, in their own, special way they understood. They always did. Looking up, I saw my mom was crying. "We want you home, Teddy. We've missed you so much."

My dad cleared his throat. "There's one condition."

"What?"

"You need a part-time job for living expenses, but that's it. No four or five jobs. The house is yours to live in. All you cover are utilities. That's our gift to you. You concentrate on school…and your wife." He cleared his throat. "Just make sure you come see your mother often. She'd like that." He paused. "So would I."

I looked back down at the paper I was holding.

I could go to school here. Marry my Laura and be close to my family. Thanks to my parent's foresight, we had a nice place to live, and because of their generous gift, I could have it all.

School. Laura. My family.

"So I can come home?"

Like a unit, they both moved, and I was wrapped up in their embrace. All our cheeks were damp, and for a moment, I was a kid again—safe and protected in their arms.

Surrounded by their love, I remembered the first time I had felt this same warmth.

My fifth birthday, when I had brought them together and watched gleefully from the sandbox as they talked, their heads close together. My dad hadn't been alone. He hadn't looked sad. I'd known then my life was going to change.

My birthday wishes had worked.

And now the one wish I'd been holding onto these past months was coming true as well.

I was home.

And I was staying.

* * *

**I think Teddy is very much like his wonderful Dad. **

**Thanks for coming along for the ride. Many thanks to Jenny for the beta work.**

**My next fic will be out later in October. It's called My Nightingale. A second installment of Missing Ingredient will post shortly and my book Beneath The Scars will be released Oct 14th. I have an author page on facebook - Melanie L Moreland. Come join us for teasers. See you soon.**


End file.
